Is it Love?
by love-is-in-the-air
Summary: Last chapter. Finished. Now only one is left.SORATO. Now Sora & Yama got to be together........................... Reviews would be helpful. :
1. Chapter 1

**Is it love?**

(**SORATO**) Sora is happy with Tai - her perfect boyfriend ,her Love...Her life is perfect. But coin has two sides. ...from what is she running away...would Tai get her out of her dilemma or would there be someone else...A good story...better than summary. Read & Review.

Digimon or characters are not mine. This story revolves around Sora, Matt & Tai. I don't want to make Tai a bad person but that goes with the story... I like Tai also but Sora & Matt just Rock.  
I should start with the story...

A beautiful red haired girl was just woken up by her mother. With a small yawn she got off her bed & took her bath with fruit smelled shampoo. Now she is with her mother eating her breakfast. Elegently tossing her hair back she says bye to her mother leaving for the college.

Sora's Point of view.  
Wow what a beautiful morning. A really nice day to spend with my friends well specially with Tai. I wonder if he loves me or not... Should I tell him my feelings. But what if he refuses? What is he laughs at my face? He might not even talk to me. After all he is the most popular & handsome boy in my college He is football team captain a really good player. That is underestimating him. He is the best player & hottest one. No I can't take that chance. I cannot afford to loose him. Atleast he talks to me now. With that her face fell.

Oh well again same old day for me I guess. I can't let that small thing to spoil my day. Chear up Sora. With that she brought a beautiful smile on her face & started humming a nice tune. She reached near her college. She was in Epson college (sorry for the name it means nothing. I had to think of a name. well back to the story.). Looks like I am here already. I wonder where is my best friend Hakura? Sora was looking for her & after some moments she found her comming near the college door. She waved at her. After seeing her favoriate friend Hakura also came to her runnig eagerly.

"Hi Sora. Looks like someone is in great mood today. I guess you have already asked Tai for a date", said Hakura With that Sora made her eyes big to shut her friend up fearing someone might hear her. "Please don't say it loudly.  
You are the only person who knows it. If I ever ask him out you would be the first person to know. So for now keep it secrete for me."Sora said to her friend with a really small voice. Then they left for their class.  
"Hey Sora" Josh called her out. He had a thing for her & wanted to ask her out on a date. Well who didn't.  
Only Sora was so innoscent to notice it. She has always considered them as her friends well except for one person Tai.

From the distance Tai was watching every move of Sora right from the begining when she was at the college door. Tai's Point of view.  
I was talking to my friends & then I heard this musical sound someone was making with a beautiful melody the person was humming. It was familer & my favorite. It was Sora. My Sora. I just haven't seen anyone as elegent & kind as her. She has a very loving & caring heart. Not to mention just as beautiful as she is from the outside. She will make my life perfect. I am the most popular guy oh well I am handsom also. I have girls on my feet. I know Sora also has many admirers. After all she is the most beautiful girl in college. Thats it I am missing a perfect love in my life. She just is it. I really love her & today I am definitely going to ask her to be my girlfriend. She would be mine today forever.  
Looks like Hakura is here. I must get her when she is alone. i will meet her after college.  
He then saw Josh approaching to her which made his face twist with anger. This made him to make his today's decision rock solid. Today I am going to ask her no matter what before anyone else takes the chance. I am perfect for her.  
No one can love her like I do. No one deserves her other than me. Thats it she will be mine. She must be in my arms from now onwards he thought to himself. With that thought he left for the class as bell rang.

"Looks like we should be moving to our class I don't wanna be late" said Sora to Hakura & Josh after hearing the sound of bell. Both of them aggreed with her & they started walking towards the class. They all were in the same class including Tai who usually used to sit near the window right behind Sora. After coming to the class Sora just glanced at the class & saw Tai sitting on his usual place. Their eyes met which sent butterflies through her stomach. Just then Hakura who has now stopped talking to Josh touched her shoulder & told her that they should take their sit because teacher was coming towards the class. Seeing her friend Sora controlled the faint blush rising to her, gave a small smile to her friend & went to her seat. Seeing her motiong towards her seat Tai just thought as if his angle is coming towards him & he just wanted to take her in his arms. "Oh well just wait till the evening" he told his mind.

The class went on as usual. Seeing anyone eyeing Sora made him jelous & he sent them death glares throughout the lecture. He was really getting impetient. Today time was really stuck for him. He stole many glances towards Sora. Few times he also caught her looking at him & he just flashed her his handsome smile. All the times she just blushed & looked away.

This little eye contact was not at all invisible to Hakura. In fact she had an eye on both of them from the begining of the class. This just proved to her that Tai is deeply in love with Sora & her friend's feelings would be returned afterall. She was just wondering why Sora can't see it.Then she thought that love really makes you blind. She made a note to tell Sora to get serious & tell Tai her feelings. There shouldn't be late. Afetr all many girls were dying to date him. She just wanted best for her friend.

All their classmates were going to cafeteria for the lunch break. Sora & Hakura also were looking for a free table inside cafeteria. "Sora I want to talk to you alone after lunch it's really important. Please make it fast & we will go to the tree which is on the college ground "Hakura mumbled misteriously. Sora blinked at her friend & said "As you wish.". 'I wonder what she wants to talk about' She kept this thought in her mind. But she finished her food as fast as possible.  
Curiocity was killing Sora. In the mean time she was trying to get hints from Hakura. "Have some patience Sora I cannot tell you about it in so much crowd" was the only answer given by Hakura.

After finishing their lunch Sora & Hakura went outside the door where Tai just passed by them. Their hands accidently. This made Sora blush furiously. "Finished your lunch already" said Tai eyeing her. Just touch of her hand sent sheverings in his back. "Yes" Sora answered shyly. "See you in the class"Tai waved at her & left with his friends who were constantly staring at Sora & Hakura. "Yah bye"said Sora & Hakura & left for the tree.

Tai just watched Sora passing the door & her couldn't resist the ureg to touch her. Purposely he touched her hand & was wondering about how much soft it was. After saying bye to Sora he watched his friends who were literely drooling over Sora & Hakura. "You can shut your mouths saliva is already is making the floor wet. Don't even think about Sora. She is off limits to you. I believe you really don't wanna try my bad side."said Tai in really cold voice. This made his friends to look back at him. They already knew his popularity & riches. "Ok ok is it alright to you if we shift our attension to Hakura"  
said Jimmy backing off a bit. "I wouldn't mind" Tai mouthed catching his cool. "I will just catch something from the counter do you guys want anything. Oh & tell those loosers to move from our table till I am back."Tai said. "Don't worry about it right guys."Jimmy said in assuring tone. All the others just nooded in agreement. "Oh & please get us soda from the counter"with that Jimmy & the others left for the table. "What a bunch of loosers. I wonder why I keep them around me?  
What else can I do to keep up the reputation you must have a big crowd of frienda around you" Tai mumbled & went to the counter to give orders.

"We should really think twice before even saying hello to Sora. I don't want to sacrifise myself just because I talked a few words with the girl he likes."said Jimmy in a clipped tone. "Yah. He is famous, rich, handsome. He has reputation which in unfortunitely really good. He can even destroy our lives if we cross his path. No one would believe us even if we try to tell them."

"Yes do you remember the time when some guy named Andrew who asked his sister for a date. Unfortunately Tai saw this & for next 6 months the guy was in hospital to heal his broken bones then I don't know what happened but I think he left the city forever."Adam said shivering & suddenly jumped with the touch of a hand. "Taaai"Adam said. "Yah whom were you expecting & who left the city? Anyone I know"Tai asked him. "Nn no one. So did you get Soda"Adam was scared so quickly changed the subject. "Yap here you go"he said tossing Soda cans to them.

Meanwhile "Are you gonna ask him out already"asked Sora. "Whom? Josh is just a friend."Sora said with a naughty smile.  
"You know whom. Don't give me that." Hakura said playfully slapping her. "I don't know. What if he doesn't have feeling for me."Sora asked getting nervous. "Can't you see the way he looks at you? He likes you." "Do you think so?" Sora asked uncertainly. "Yes". "Alright I will try it tomorrow." Sora assured her friend. "Thats more lke it now lets go otherwise we will be late". With that both of them left for the class.

Bell rang. All students were out of class in a flash. After waving goodbyes to friends Sora also was headed for her home.  
Tai saw this & silently made his way following her. After leaving the college Tai started walking fast to make distance between them lesser & lesser. Sora now had an idea that she is being followed & started walking faster. Suddenly a hand came &  
rested on her scholder. She nearly jumped out of fear & was about to fall then two strong arms grabbed her waste. Her eyes were closed. Then she scholded her self for being such a scared cat & was ready to punch the person but stopped when she heard the person's voice saying "Hi Sora it's only me." "Oh Taichi. You scared me half to death.What are you doing here? I thought someone was following me." "Sorry for that Sora. Sorry for scaring you like tha. But I really wanted to talk to you alone. Can you come to the park with me near this ally?" "Hmm Ok I guess." Sora was able to here her own heart beats due to closeness to him. She went to the park with him. They sat on a bench. "What I wanted to tell you Sora is that I ... I ... I...lov...ammm I mean I really like you." She just was staring at him. 'wait did I just hear the L word. I guess Hakura was right afterall.' she thought to herself. She couldn't help but smile at him. 'I can't believe it. I was never this scared telling a girl that I love her. It is so not like me. & why is she smiling like that. That's it hold yourself up Taichi &  
say it already. You cannot loose her. You always get the things you like. & when it is as beautiful, lovable & caring as her you must have her so nobody else can.'he thought to himself. "I love you Sora would you be my girlfriend." Taichi said with a huge smile & confidance on his face. Hearing the words Sora was blushing like mad. She hid her face behnd her hands & mumbled "I Love you too." Taichi took her hands in his one hand & with another he left her chin. Her eyes were still closed. She looked like an angle to him. He couldn't hold it anymore & he kissed her full on lips passionatly. Sora returned the kiss with the same passion. They pulled away from eachother due to take oxygen. They were breathing heavely. Sora then realised they were in the park & blushed again touching her lips. Taichi wanted another one so he again leaned forward. But Sora stopped him & said 'People are watching us.' She was just too shy. But Taichi's anger raised hearing this he pulled her roughly & placed another kiss on her lips. Sora now was scared due to his demanding action. He felt she was shaking. 'Hell I shouldn't rush things. She is mine now. I shouldn't scare her like that. First I need to marry her so she wouldn't be able to run away from me & then I don't care even if she knows my true self. She won't be able to go away from me.Only for one year. Coming year is my last year of college. immediately I will join my family buisness & marry her. I couldn't let her escape form me.' with that thought He pulled away. "Sorry for that I didn't know what I was doing back there. I kinda can't stand no as an answer. But with you I would make it different. cause I love you." with that he kissed her on her forehead & pulled away. "That's ok. I am also sorry for pulling away like that but I have promised myself that I won't start kissing around & loose my virginity like a slut to anyone before marriage. You can call me old fashioned But for me it is the best gift I can give my husband on our first night. But I really love you. That's why I kissed you but we will do it within limits. I hope you understand." "Yes ofcourse. You should always care for the feelings of your loved ones That's ok. Don't worry about it. Let's go I will walk you home. It's late." "Ok. Thanks" with that they left for her house.

To be continued...

I just love that line.  
This is chapter one... I will post another one in next week. I hope you will like the story. this is my first try. Please read & review.  
Don't worry Matt will come into picture in next or my third chapter.  
Till then Tata.  
Don't forget to review...


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I am back.  
Thanks for all your support & reviews Jyourakoumi what was that.I couldn't get your review properly. Please say it clearlyI am hoping for at least 100 reviews (begging :'( plz)  
I am thinking of writing atleast 7 chapters. Lets see what happens. Depends on my mood. But I will finish the story.  
Ok I can here footsteps & their sound is getting smaller & smaller. Oh no... plz don't leave. I am starting with the story. 

Previously...

Sora & Tai are now an item. Tai proposed to her & was about to show her his arrogent nature but stopped for his own good.  
Sora told Tai about her views & they left for her house...

Chapter 2 I am happy ,am I?

Sora & Tai were near her building. Sora quickly pecked on Taichi's lips seeing no one is outside. "Thanks & bye. We will meet tomorrow at college" She was about to leave him there. Suddenly Tai pulled her towards him "On second thought I will come & pick you up we will go together. I don't want you to go alone." Sora looked at him strangely. "Hey I can go alone I was going alone to the college even before you proposed me." "Don't you argue with me."Tai said in harsh tone & tightened his grip on her hand. "Oww Tai leave my hand you are hurting me."Sora was again shaking a bitwith a tiny thought have I made a mistake saying yes to him...Tai slapped himself inside. Quickly I must think of something "Oh Sora I am so sorry. It's just that my previous girlfriend also used to come alone to the college. I never doubted anything. Then I came to know that she was cheating on me. When she used to walk alone she mate this guy & he stole her away from me. For three days after that I locked myself in a room. I wasn't eating anything. Then my friends came along & the got my senses back. Then I understood we never meant to be together. I started coming to college & I saw this angle. That was you Sora Please understand me."Tears were nearly coming out of his eyes. 'wow I am really good at it. I should go to hollywood' he thought.

Sora shiged "Tai look at me. I understand it. But just because your old girlfriend lied doesn't mean nobody is trustworthy.  
You cannot compare me with her. I cannot even think of doing that to anyone. I just think it's crual. You really hurt me back there. I am not heartless & I believe you know that. When I said I love you I gave you my heart completely. How can you even think like that. " 'Shit this is hard. I should really hold my temper when I am with her. But I will get what I want'  
Tai thought. "Alright Sora if that's what you want. I am not taking any doubt on you I am just being a little over protective.  
There are lot of people out there who would just die to date you. Anyways I won't come. I will see you at college."He said in a sad tone turning his back at her. He felt a soft touth on his hand. "Pick me up at 11 a.m. don't you dare to go to college without me. Bye." She smiled at him. "Really... Thank you Thank you Thank you. I will be there at 10.50. Be ready." He said pulling her into a hug. A wicked smile was plastered on his lips. 'See Sora I get what I want. You will come to know about it eventually. It's not the right time' he thought. "Wow looks like I have got one emotioal cutey"Sora said smirking. "Bye save something for tommorow."she left him there & went towards her house smiling. Taichi also left a minute after 'Good you said yes Sora. Good for you. Otherwise I have aother ways.'he thought seeing he retreting back.  
He made a phone call home & called his driver with his car. In minutes he left with his car. "Go home. I will be back after some time."Tai said in a clipped tone. Still seeing driver there "Why are you still here. Get lost you idiot. Here take this money. Now you can go. Hire a taxi or something." with that he threw money on his face. "What a lowlife"he spoke for only him to hear. The poor servant who was nearly his father's agejust put his head down & gave back the money. "Be careful Tai & come home soon thats all I wanted to say I don't want the money child."He was sad. " How dare you call me by my name. It's Sir to you you good for nothing moron. Now get lost." Tai mumbled & left. The poor aged driver left putting his head down saying "Sorry Sir".

"Sora clean yourself up. Your lunch is ready dear." Sora's mom said lovelingly to her daughter. "Yes mom. be back in a flash"  
"So how was your day Sora. Looks like you have found someone today. Just look at your glowing face. It's telling everthing So who is the boy? Do I know him?" Sora's mom & Sora were more of friends. "Mom..."Sora couldn't help to blush. "Yes He said he loves me. I love him too. His name is..."Suddenly their phone rang. "I will get it mom."She said running. "My baby has grown up."Sora's mom thought smiling.

"Hi it's Hakura.Have you been eating Sora. i hope I didn't disturbed you." Hakura said on the phone. "No. Don't be rediculous You never disturb me. I was about to call you. Something unexpected happened today." "What? tell me dear." Hakura was excited. "You wouldn't believe it."Sora said teasing "Hey say it already." hakura huffed. Hakura heard Sora's laughter "Tai proposed me today." "What? How, when, where?" Hakura now was literaly jumping. Sora told her whole details. "I am happy for you Sora. See you at college tomorrow. Good night. Sweet dreams. Don't do anything naughty with him in your dreams Sora. Bye" "Hey don't tease me otherwise I won't tell you anything"Sora said michievously. "Oh no.You wouldn't do that" Hakura said as if she was scared. "What do you think. Stop acting. See you at college. Bye" Sora put receiver down smiling.

Sora woke up with Sun shine. "Mom I am up. I will come after bath. What's for the breakfast today." "Pan cakes & milk dear. & I have packed your lunch. I am leaving for the flower shop. Bye. Eat properly" Mom took keys leaving home. "I will don't worry mom. Bye." Sora said happily. 'I am meeting him today. I must get ready fast'. She thought.

She was ready within half an hour & was at the table eating her breafast. Then she heard a car honked. 'It's 10.50 already I guess Tai is here.' She finished her food fast, locked house & came outside the building to see if Tai has come. "Hey beautiful" She turned to Tai's voice. "Hello there Let's go" Sora said smiling. "So did you dream about me Sor?" Tai asked with devilish smile. "Don't raise your hopes too much Tai"Sora said grinning. "Oh come on. You know you can tell me"Tai pouted. "That's cute" Sora touched Tai's cheek & said "May be may be not". "So you were thinking about me even in your dreams. I knew it." Tai put on a huge smile on his face. Sora just blushed & stared outside the window. 'I am happy with him. I still cannot believe he asked me to be his girlfriend. I am a luckiest girl. He is really nice & a perfect boyfriend' Sora sighed. Tai saw Sora from corner of his eyes. 'She looks like an angle. Why are you so beautiful. You are becoming my addiction. Thank god I have her in my arms now. I cannot afford to loose her now or never' Tai ruffeled his hair thinking.

"We are here Sora"Tai woke her up from her daydreams. "What..."she saw the surroundings & realised they are already at college. "Ohh ya. You park the car I will wait outside. Come soon" Sora said coming out of the car. Tai nodded & turned his car to the car park. Sora saw Josh waving at her. She smiled back at him. He came to her "Hello Sora. You look nice today"  
"Umm... Thanx. Umm...do you want anything"Sora said uncomfortably shifting due to his stare tryed to break silence between them. "Oh ya. I want Physics notes Mrs. Dikinson gave yesterday." He said breaking his constant staring. "Sure. Here. Take them. But please give them back to me when the lecture starts." Tai was coming out of car park & saw Sora talking to Josh. He was burning with anger now & turned his hands into a fist so hard that a drom of blood came out of his hand as his own nails were cunnting his skin. He realised what he was doing & walked towards Sora. "What the Hell you are doing with my girlfriend? Don't you dare to come near her ever again. Or else..." Tai kicked him so hard in the stomach that he literaly fell down. Seeing experssions on Taishi's face Sora was shaking because of fear. "Tai he just wanted notes. Nothing else. Let go." She still tried to convience him. Tai turned to her "You bitch only for a minute I turned my bach on you & you already started flurting with other guys" with that he slapped her. Now tears were coming out of her eyes & her cheek was red due to the slap. "How dare you to slap me like that & say those things. Nobody has ever even touched me for beating." She said backing. Tai kept coming towards her inch by inch. "Don't come near me. I think we should break up. I cannot get along with you. You you monster." Sora said fuming with anger. She tried to see if Josh can help her but he "Sorry Sora but I cannot afford to be Taichi's enemy."& ran away. "Josh don't leave me with him please."She started crying slowly with fear seeing Josh running away. "You coward."She turned her face to Tai who had a wicked smile on his face. "Looks like no one is here to help you love."He grabbed her hands & pulled her in a rough kiss.  
She tried to break it but he was far too powerful for her. A single tear dropped from her eye. Taichi finally pulled away.  
"Ooo you are crying. But you must be punished for the harsh words you said to your boyfriend."He again slapped her.  
"What did you say? We need to break up humm. Well I don't think so. I always get what I want & I want you for the rest of my life. So don't even think about it." He was threatening her. "You can't force me. I will tell my Mom & & I can tell Hakura"  
Sora was now shivering. "Oo little Sora wants to run to her mommy. But she doesn't understand that if she tells this to her mom then there would be no mommy same can be done for Hakura then who would oppose me? You would have nowhere to run. Wow why didn't I think of that before."Taichi said mocking.

"No. You wouldn't do that. You cannot do that. You just cannot kill them. You wouldn't get away with that. I was really stupid to love a beast like you." Sora was crying hard now. "You think I cannot do it. You remember the little story about my girlfriend last night. She also tried to escape from me. I never loved her anyways. But when I come to know she was cheating on me for a guy I just killed her. She should have waited only for a day. I was going to break up with her next day. Poor thing. She was killed for nothing really. But in your case I want you 7 I love you. So I cannot kill you instead I will kill everyone you love. How is that for a plan?". Sora kept on staring him not believing what he was saying. "What happened Sora cat got your toung? Lets make a toss heads I will kill your mom tail I will kill little Hakura. I am lucky I have got the coin." He was about to toss the coin. Sora stopped him "Please don't do this. You say you love me then how can you give me so much pain." She looked at him hopefully. "Don't give me that look. It gets me off guard. I am not the one who is giving you pain. You are the one pulling it on yourself. If you promise to be mine forever I can drop the subject." Tai said in monotone. "Fine. I agree. I will be with you but you promise me you won't hurt them & don't ever try to rape me or something otherwise I will kill myself." Sora had lost all her hopes. "Now I would never do that before our wedding. Even I want it to be special. Now give your boyfriend a nice kiss. Come on" Tai said pulling her near him. He kissed her passionately & Sora just stayed there. Her heart was broken into pieces. 'A day before I wasn't happy without him. & now I am terrified because of him God Is this love' she kept asking. Her heart was crying.

To be continued...

Matt's coming in next chapter. So hold your horses. Now Sora is trapped. What would she do? Or what can she do?  
Those who love Tai don't worry he will change sooner or later.  
Stay tunned & keep on Reviewing.  
GoodBye for today...


	3. Chapter 3

(SORATO) Sora is happy with Tai - her perfect boyfriend ,her Love...Her life is perfect. But coin has two sides. ...from what is she running away...would Tai get her out of her dilemma or would there be someone else...A good story...better than summary. Also contains Koumi, Takari Read & Review.

Hello I am back. & yes I am gonna add koumi it comes with Yamato the Hero of my story. Be hold for the big entrance :D

I will be calling Izzy to Koushiro cause it's short & sweet (It is for you JyouraKoumi ;-) ).

Thank you Moppy. You are a real support for the beginers like me. (hugs to you)

This begins with a new surroundings & ofcourse Yamato. We need to get away from Sora & Tai a little bit. Yamato lives in America & his college mates are Joe, Koushiro (Izzy), Mimi & ofcourse one & only Jun (smiles evilly). Yamato's brother Takeru & Tai's sister Hikari are in Highschool & Joe is there in next chapter.

Chapter 3: Watch out here he comes...

"Yamato get your butt down here now. You are already late for your college. You are suppose to drop me to my office today. You know my car is in the garadge. Really I am the stupid one to rely on you. grrrrrrrrr. I want you here now." Hiroshi Yamato's father was shouting on him looking at his watch. "Chill dad. I am done. You know when I promice something I do it at any cost." Yamato answered coolly moving his hand through his golden blond hair. "Ya ya. Come fast. Eat your breakfast in 5 mins & come to the parking. I am waiting there for you."Hiroshi left Yamato at dining table. (Now we cannot send him without food to college can we. He needs energy to run away from his fans & specially Jun :D )

After exactly 7 mins Yamato was in the car with his father driving. "So son do you have band practice today?"Hiroshi asked Yamato. "Yes as usual. & I will be coming late again."His eyes were fixed outside the car. For the rest of the trip together they remain silent. "Stop here."Hearing this Yamato put breaks on & Hiroshi left for the office. Yamato put on a westlife CD & drove away to Brevil-High college. He hoped that none of the girls would come in his path today when he came at the main gate but was shattered into pieces when he heard a scream "Look Yamato Ishida is here. wow. I love him." He shifted his blue eyes frantactically from the girl who owed this horrible voice. "Here we go again."He muttered in his lips.  
'Why these good for nothing girls get a life & for ones bother someone else' He furstrated in his thoughts. He parked his car in parking lot & came out. By this time almost half of the girls were there to welcome? him. "Aagggggr"He moved his ahnd through his hair uncomfortably. "Hello Mr. principal. How are you doing today." He yelled. All the girls thought college principal is here thus their attention was shifted from Yamato a while. Yamato just smiled at himself for getting this fantastic idea & ran for his life. "Wow. Its a record Yamato. You are in the class within 1/2 min today."Koushiro laughed seeing his friend breathing fast. "Ya ya. Laugh now but same thing happens to you whenever you see Mimi somewhere"  
Yamato returned answer half smiling. Koushiro blushed hearing this & sat besides Yamato. "Hi guys. You are early today Yamato what happened no fangirls today? Oh hello Koushiro."Mimi blushed seeing Koushiro seating next to Yamoto. "Shucks Mim don't have to go all red here it's only Koushiro boy here." Yamoto said teasing her. Mimi blushed even more. "Oww. You don't have to kick my leg Koushiro. It really hurts you know. How can I stan on the stage when one of my leg is broken?" Yamato said faking as if his leg was broken. "Stop faking our lecturer is here."Koushiro muttred in his year while shifting his attention towards the lecturer.

"So how is TK doing" Koushiro asked Yamato in there lunch break. Koushiro's eyes were shifting to Mimi again & Mimi was also giving him looks while she was chatting with some girls at the lunch table. "He is doing great. He has taken liking towards this Hikari girl. The girl is very cute, loving, kind & caring. He is really growing fast. You have Mimi here. Sometimes I feel envious towards you guys. I still fill a void in heart. When will I get my dreamgirl?" Yamato's voice was a littlebit sad.  
"Don't worry Pal she will come to you. You have an aura afterall which attracts girls towards you." Koushiro said & suddenly realised "What do you mean I have Mimi? I haven't asked her out or anything." Yamato chuckled at his shy friend "Hey don't try to deny it. I can see it in both of your eyes. You both are deeply in love with each other." He patted on his friend's back. "Why don't you ask her out?" "Ya think so?" Koushiro shifted his hand on his neck nervously. "I believe so. Take my words you two are just perfect to each other." Yamato said smiling. "So now be a man & ask her for a date. Go"Yamato said pushing his friend towards Mimi. "Now?" Koushiro asked nervously. "Yes ofcourse. Ohterwise within 5 minutes I will declare in this cafeteria how much you love Mimi. So it's your choice now" Yamato greened. "Alright I am going. You know Yamato you can be scary sometimes." "Hey I found a mic for announcement." a wicked smile was plastered on his face. Seeing Yamato with the weapon of his distruction Koushiro ran towards Mimi. "All the best my friend." Yamato said feeling satisfied for pushing his friend. 'Someday I will have someone with me just like Koushiro have Mimi now' yamato touched his heart. 'I am waiting for you sweetheart.' He thought to himself.

"Umm. Hi there Mimi."Koushiro said touching her scholder. His touch sent shivers in her back "Hi"Mimi said smiling. "Can I talk to you for a moment alone please."He said motioning his hand toward her. She looked at his hand. That second seem to him like ages. "Sure" Mimi said taking his hand. He exhaled his breath he had been holdin on till now. They went outside.  
"Yes. What do you want to talk to me Koushiro?" Mimi asked. "Can you take me with you on a date?" Koushiro asked nerviously. "What?" Mimi aksed blushing like mad. "Um I mean Can I take you with me on a date. & one more thing I .  
I really love you with all my heart. You are my woman Mimi."He said bending down in front of her standing on his knees.  
Koushiro was trying to watch Mimi's expression hopefully which was really hard as she had hidden her face behind her hands. Koushiro felt dejected "I think you don't feel the same way. I am sorry Mimi." He said turnig his back to her walking away. Then he felt a soft creamy palm grabbing his hand. "I love you too Koushiro. I have been waiting to here those words from you so long. Today my prayer has been answered." Mimi smiled at him. "Wow. Really. I can't believe it. Wow." Mimi just smiled at the boy genious. "I guess you are a geneous but not smart enough to understand what a girl feels Ko.." She was cut off by his as he pulled her up for a passionate kiss.

"I am still here you know. Get a room please. Kids these days..." Yamato said motioning his hands towards the sky. He was greening slyly. "Yamato I am gonna pound you" with that Mimi ran after Yamato & Yamato was right ahead of her trying to protect himself from Mimi's wrath. "& he was talking about kids. He himself is one" Koushiro said moving his head seeing their retreating backs smirking. He was also thankful to his friend Yamato for making him do it. 'God a nice person like him really deserves a nice girl. Please make her come to him.'

Now lets go back to Sora & Taichi...

"Hakura I cannot believe you are leaving this town tomorrow. I will really miss you. You are & will be my best friend forever"  
Sora said hugging her best friend in the park. Hakura today had called Sora to talk about somethin very serious. Seeing her face Sora was able to say the Hakura had been crying for long. First she was afraid 'has Tai had done something to her?' She quickly erased that thought from her mind when Hakura came near to her. "What happened Hakura are you alright"  
Sora really cared for her friend. "Sora. I ... I am leaving. I am leaving the college & Japan." Now her eyes were forming tears.  
"But why? Where? Why all the sudden."Sora wasn't able to believe it yet. "My parents & I are shifting in England. My father has got promoted & his office is there. I don't have a choice. I wanted to tell you this. I wasn't able to gather the courage to tell you. But as I am leaving tomorrow..." She wasn't able to say anything more & started weeping. "Oh.. How can I live here without you. Who would sit with me in the class now. Whome would I tease now. Who would be a scholder for me to cry now?" Sora asked her with teary eyes. "So you want someonewhone you can tease humm" Hakura smiled at her friends fighting her tears back. "I want my bestfriend to be with me." Sora said grabbing her arms. Suddenly Sora realised something & asked "Does anyone else know that you are leaving?" "Noone knows. You are my only best friend. If any one asks about me you can always tell them about my number & address. Good I remember here is my address."Hakura gave Sora a paper. Sora took it & hugged her friend again "I will miss you. Come on I will help ypu pack." She said breaking the hug. She called up her mom & told her about Hakura but intentoinaly left out that she is moving to England. Both of them headed to Hakura's house afterwords.

After a teary goodbye to Hakura, Sora gave a sigh of relief. 'Now atleast Hakura would be safe in England.'She thought to herself & left for her house. When she was near her building she watched Tai in horror who was standing near his car with a really nasty look on his face. 'Oh my god does he know about Hakura?' Sora's thoughts were broken when she heard Tai calling her name. "Sora. Can you hear me Sora. Why aren't you paying attetion to me? How come you are outside your home? Were you cheating on me again behind my back?"He asked shaking her hard. "Tai please stop. You are hurting me"  
'as if he cares' she thought. "Where were you"He asked her suspiciously. "I just went out to shopping mall to take some milk" she said showing him milk cartains in her bag. 'Thank god mom told me to get it while coming back home' She thanked her mom mentally. "Ok. I am waiting here for you come back soon. I hate waiting. God things I do for you. See Sora that's the proof about how much I love you"Tai said leaving her. "Ya sure. I love you too." but in her mind she wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. 'I hate you & can never love the person who tries to hurt my loved ones' was the only thing in her mind while leaving him near the gate.

"Mom I am home."She told her mother Mrs. Meena Takenoshi (I hope I have spelled that right). "Sora have you done your bath today? Come to have some food dear." Meena called Sora. "Yes mom. I am coming." Sora came to her mom & kissed her cheek. "Good morning mom." "Are you ok Sora. You know now Hakura won't be there with you as always & all."Sora's mom Meena asked her daughter worridly. "Yes she won't be there. But I guess I will learn to deal with it." Sora answered sadly. Meena ruffeled her daughter's hair "You will do fine dear you still have me." "Thank you mom. I needed that."She hugged her mother. Suddenly she remembered Tai was waiting for her outside "I must go mom otherwise I would be late for college." Sora put on her shoes quickly. "Are you sure dear. Do you really want to go today?" Meena asked her. "Yes mom. Don't worry. I still have other friends."She smiled an assuring smile. "Alright dear. Come soon. Yes I almost forgotten to tell you your friend Joe is coming to the town." "Really. that's a great news. I haven't seen him in ages."Sora smiled happly & ran outside.

To be continued...

Joe is coming back. What is his place in Sora's life. Don't worry they love each other but they don't love each other in a romantic way. Sora will be joining Yamato in next chapter. So stay tuned. Read & Review.

Love Ya all. See ya... 


	4. Chapter 4

I am uploading two chapters at once. I really don't like to keep you guys hanging. :-). (See I am an angle)  
Reviews please (begs) Where are all SORATO, TAKARI, KOUMI fans?

Chapter 4: Sora's escape

Sora & Tai both were silent on their way to college. Tai was wondering seeing a slight smile on her face 'Why is she so happy today?' "Why are you so happy today?" Finally he asked her giving words to his thoughts. She was broken from her thoughts 'Come on Sora think of something. You cannot let him know that finally Hakura has escaped out of his hands' (Got ya you thought she was happy because of Joe right.) She quickly kissed his lips & said "Because I have you as my boyfriend. I have been dreaming about this day for so long." Tai forgot what he asked her in her sweet kiss & pulled her for another one. 'Now Tai I need to protect only mom from you. & I will do anything for her even if I need to be with you for that for ever' She thought sadly.

Today both of them together when they parked the car. Sora now didn't want to take any risk. Today was like usual for Sora the only things changed for Sora were Hakura was not with her & not a single boy from her class was even coming near her. Josh once sent her a sad smile quickly & mouthed 'sorry' to her. She kept on looking around with lifeless eyes.  
'Can we ever escape from Tai' was the only thing she could think. The day was boring to her & she wanted to go home as soon as possible. "Tai I am not feeling well today. Even Hakura is not here. Can I go home please. I really need some time to sleep tight"She lied Tai. "What happened do you have fevour or something" Tai asked worridly touching her temple. "No just feeling a little weak. I will be fine tomorrow after a good night sleep." "Lets go Sora I will drop you home"  
Tai helped her to stand up & guided her towards the car. 'Sometimes he can be nice' Sora couldn't help but look at him.  
"What?"Tai asked her due to her staring. "Nothing." & they went through the car towards her apartment. Tai droped her at her doorsteps & asked "Where is your mom? Will you be alright? Should I come to give you company?" "It's ok really.  
I just need some sleep. You would get bored & mom will be here in an hour. Don't worry about me." Sora said. "If you say so.I will come tomorrow in the morning." Tai waved at Sora & left.

She entered in her apartment. 'Now I can be in peace for some time. Wait a minute am I forgetting something?' & She heard the door bell ringing, 'Is Tai back or something?'She thought going towards the door. She saw through the eyehole & saw a blue haired handsom guy. 'I wonder who he is' She opened the door "Hi. Do I know you."She asked curiously to the new guy at her doorsteps. "Awaa Don't tell me you haven't recoggnised me Sora. "He pouted. "Joe is that you."Sora asked doubtfully. "The one & only. Joe Kido at your service mam. One question are you really Sora cause you look really beautiful?"Joe teased her "Why you"She playfully slapped him on arm. "Wow. I can't believe it's really you Joe. I am so happy to see you. What have you been doing these days? Have you finished your graduation? How is your brother doing?  
Are you a doctor yet?" Sora fired him with lot of questions. "Woh woh aren't you gonna invite me in first Sora?"Joe asked smiling. Sora blushed "I am sorry. Come in."She gave him way to come inside. "Nice to see you too Sora" Joe said hugging Sora. They were really happy to see eachother. "Ok now let me answer you questions you are a curious one Sora" He said sitting on a sofa & tapped on the seat beside him to tell her to take the seat. Sora sat near him. "Yes I have finished my gradution & I am Dr. Joe Kido. Jimmy is doing great & I work at a hospital in France." "Great to hear it Joe. So do you wanna eat something." Sora asked him. "Ya sure. What's there to eat?" He asked looking at her. "Hey don't look at me.  
We are going outside to eat Pizza & the bill is on you."Sora naughtly answered. "Well that's not fair. Isthat a way to treat you guest Sora?" Joe complained. "Where I see no guest. Quit acting & lets go have some fun. Besids you are the one who has money Dr. Kido."Sora's eyes were dancing. "Ok. You won. Lets go kid."Joe patted on her head affectionately.  
"Don't treat me as a baby Joe. I am not a little girl anymore"She complained. "But you are still a naughty kid sister to me"  
Sora could only laugh at his words "Lets go o big mighty brother of mine".

Joe & Sora were chatting on their way home. They were walking through an ally which was a bit lonely. "Joe we shouldn't have taken this shortcut" Sora said looking around. "You are scared & I thought you were strong" Joe teased her to lightened her mood. "Hey don't say that." Sora punched his scholder lightly. But the next moment she stood there in horror without moving when she heard "Hello if it's my little Sora & who is with her a new boy toy." "T...Tai. It's not what you think."Sora's voice was shaking due to fear. Joe was shifted his look towards Tai & asked "Sora who is this guy?" He then walked to Tai & took out his hand for handshake "Hi I am..." but was cut off when Tai punched him hard in stomach & started kicking all over his body. "Tai please don't. It's not what you think."Sora kept begging but Tai just ignoed her. "Oh my god Joe... Tai stop. Joe. You are hurting him badly." Sora was looking at Joe in horror. He was getting bloodier by minute. Joe wasn't even able to return his punches he was never an athelete. Sora loosing all hopes came between Tai & Joe. Tai punched her hard & threw her on a wall nearby. The impact made her loose consciousness. "Please Tai he is like my bro...brother." were the words before she went limp. Tai didn't even care to hear her. He stopped punching Joe when he stopped moving. 'That would teach him a lesson for being with my girl.' He came to Sora & left her petit body in his arms & went to his car. He kept Sora on the back seat. 'I don't like this but it's time to teach you a lesson Sora.' He moved a strand of hair from her face & left to his house.

After one hour Sora gained her consciousness again & started looking everwhere frantactically. 'Where am I? Whose room is this? Oh no what happened to Joe? Where is Tai' She was now scared to death when she thought of Tai. "You are awake"  
She froze hearing his voice. "T.. Tai. What did you do to Joe?" Sora asked gathering her courage. "Nothing really. He is lucky I didn't kill him. Now he is in a hospital. I called the ambulence. How kind of me isn't it?"Tai answered moking at her. "But you beat him in the first place. You are a monster. He ...he is like a brother to me. He shouldn't be involved in all this. You ..you beast."She was now blowing fists on his chest hard. He easily captured both of her arms in his one hand "Tsk.. Tsk Sora you know you have made a mistake. & how much I hate when you talk to other boys. So you must be punished now"  
She stared at him not believing what she heard "I didn't do anything. What are you going to do?" He just took his belt. She watched him in horror. She started moving back till she felt a wall. "You are right. It's not your fault. Your legs made you go with him outside. So we will just punish your legs."Tai said dropping his voice low. "Please don't do it. I am begging you . Please Tai." She had hidden her face in her palms & was now crying hard. Her voice was trembling due to fear & she felt first blow on her legs. She cryed in pain. He kept on beating her routhlessly till she again lost her consciousness. He then kept her on a bed & left for a first aid kit. When Sora was awake she saw Tai looking at her as if he was sad for doing this to her. She started crying again "Tai please don't hurt me again." He took out bandages & started cleaning her injuries.  
"Do you think I like doing this Sora. But you left me no choice. It hurts me more than you." After bandaging her properly he said "Stand up Sora I will drop you to home." She tryed to stand up & whinced in pain. It was really hard for her to walk properly & she was sure that she won't be able to walk straight again atleast for a week.

She walked in her apartment where her mother saw her "Oh my god Sora what happened to you?" "It's nothing mom I fell. somewhere."Sora lied. "You don't get that much hurt only by falling somewhere." Meena was having doubt now. "Yes but it had some pointy stones. My bad luck I guess. My friends took me to a hospital for dressing. I will go in my room &  
sleep for sometime. Oh & did Joe call here."Sora asked turning to her mother. "No. He didn't. He was suppose to come today. I guess he is stuck in some work. Don't just go there young lady come here & let me see your wounds." Sora's mom Meena said coming towards her. "It's really not necessary mom & it's all covered in bandages you wouldn't be able to see anything." Sora said turning to her mom. 'Please don't see please please'Sora was praying. "Ok you can go. Are you sure about it? You are not even able to stand up properly."Meena asked worriedly "Oh mom you worry too much. It happened to me last time also when I was in football team. I will be ok."Sora said kissing her mother's cheek. "Alright dear go to your room & take some rest I will call you up for dinner."hearing this Sora went to her bedroom. 'I need to call up Joe first. I wonder how he is doing.' She called up all hospitals in her area as soon as she went to her room & asked for a patient named Dr. Kido. In one hospital she found his entry. On the telephone "So you have a patient named Kido who was admitted in the afternoon?" "Yes. I will connect you to his ward."Said the receptionist. "Hello" a nures said "How is he doing now?" Sora asked worridely. "He was preety injured & beaten badly when he came here. But now he is treated well & resting in his room. Do you happen to know any of his relatives or a girl named Sora? He had been calling her name again & again."The Nurse asked. "Ya I am Sora. I will come to the hospital today. What are the visiting hours."Sora asked with a sigh of relief. "You can come anytime anyways any of his relative is with him & you can take him home tomorrow." Sora disconnected the phone & slept. After an hour later her mother called her for some evening snaks.  
She came out of her room after getting fresh. "Mom I just got a call from hospital Joe is injured. He is fine now. He will get discharge tomorrow. But I need to go & meet him today."Sora said while eating. "How & when did that happened? Thank god he is ok now. Looks like today is a bad day for both the friends."Sora's mom said looking at Sora. 'Ya because of one person.'She thought. "Sora...Hello are you in there"Meena waved a hand in front of Sora seeing her day dreaming.  
"Hum Yes. Can I go mom?" "But you are also injured. Ok I will come with you dear. I will just keep the plates in the sink & we will go."Meena said lifting up the paltes. "Yes mom give me the car keys I will wait inside the car." Sora left with the car keys.

While driving Meena looked at her daughter. 'It's really a bad day for her. How am I gonna say that we must leave Japan &  
shift to America.' "Mom are you ok?" Sora asked her seeing a worried look on her mother's face. "Yes dear. Sora I need to talk to you about something. I guess I will talk about that when we will reach home." Meena said keeping her eyes on the road. "Sure mom." Sora turned back to look at the outside scenary.

"Mom you can wait here I will go & check on Joe."Sora said nervously hoping she wouldn't come with her to visit him. She first needed to convience him not to say a word about Tai to her mother. "Ok dear. I will come after 10 mins. I can understand you both need your space for sometime." Meena left to park the car. 'Thank god. Now I will go to Joe's room'  
She had no trouble at all to find his room. She entered in his room with a knock. "Thanks lord Sora you are alright. I was dying with a fear about what hapened to you. Who was that sicko anyways?" Joe asked her worriedly. "He was Tai unfortunately my boyfriend."Sora answered. "Whattt? Why don't you break up with him & why are you walking like this? Oh my god has he done something to you too? Does Mrs. Taukenshi knows."Joe was unable to believe what he was hearing.  
"Yes he has beaten me up also. Please don't tell mom. He will ...he will kill you & her if he knows that you both know this"  
"That wouldn't happen. I wont let it happen. I am gonna tell your mom."He said seating on the bed. "No. Joe please. You have seen till what limit he can go today. He is merciless. He is a richest guy in town & he also has police contacts."Sora said holding his hand with both of her hands. She was looking at him with hopeful eyes. "Don't look at me like that Sora.  
But I can't see you getting hurt euther. I don't know what to do."Joe was getting all furstrated now. "Pleas Joe. Do it for me. I cann't see anyone of you getting hurt. Just tell mom that you had an accident. Please Joe." She was crying silently.  
"Sora please don't cry. I cann't stand it. You know it. Fine I won't tell anybody." He just banged his hand on the cusion with furstration. "Thanks Joe"Sora smiled through her tears. "One more thing I won't come to pick you up tomorrow. You just leave Japan without meeting me. Don't even show you know me. I don't want anything happen to you because of me. You are hurt because of me. It's all my fault. my fault"Her eyes were tearing up again. "But Sora. I want to help you.  
I just cannot leave you with that jerk." Joe said desparately. "You cannot do anything. Your safty comes first. He won't kill me. Don't worry. But he can do that to you. Only a miracle can save me from him. I hope that will happen."She had a fake smile on her lips. "Oh Sora" Joe just hugged the caring girl in front of him. "Keep on calling me. You know my number & I will pray for that miracle Sora. I want you to call me on each Sunday on my cell if on any Sunday I don't get your call I would come here catching very next flight. I wouldn't care even if that Tai kills me for it ok?" Joe said straightly.  
"Thanks Joe for caring. I will keep on calling you. Don't worry." Sora assured him whith a smile. 'Tai you don't deserve a loving & caring girl like her' Joe thought.

"Hi Mrs. T."Joe said quickly changing the subject seeing Meena coming. "Hello Joe dear. How did you get into this. Look at you. You look like a disaster. Do you want anything? Here are some snacks I packed for you. What were you doing exactly? Why aren't you talking dear." Mrs. T asked Joe. "Amm mom you are not letting him" Sora said. "Oh Sorry Joe." Her mom had a sheepish smile. "I am ok now Mrs. T. I just had an accident."Joe said smiling. "You should leave now. It's getting late. I will contact you tomorro. & Mrs. T thanks for caring." Joe said eating snacks. "Ok dear. We will leave now.  
If you need anything feel free to ask."Sora & Meena left after the conversation.

"Sora I don't know how to say it but would you like to go to America?"Meena asked Sora. "Sure mom. What's there to"  
"You don't understand we are going there forever. Your father & I decided to move together again. So what do you think? You would be able to go to a more sofisticated college there. You will have a better future. Still if you don't like it we can change the plans."Sora's mom said seein her silent. 'Wow this is music to my ears. Finally I would be able to get away from Tai. Yes. I feel like dancing. Yeea' "Sora.. I guess. Well I will tell him we are not." "When are we leaving?" Sora asked cutting her mom. "Sora. I love you. I am sure you won't have to regrate your decision. We are leaving a day after tomorrow."Meena said happily hugging Sora.

Next day passed. It was the day when both of them were leaving. She had already called up Joe & told him that she is leaving Japan & Tai. He was very happy for her. He made her promise to cantact him after reaching America. Sora & Mrs. T had done there packing. They left for the airport. While leaving Meena dropped a paper. "Mom you have dropped a paper"Sora was about to pick it up when her mom called "Sora we are getting late." & Sora left the paper there on the floor. 'I wonder what that was. Ahh it's just a paper.'Sora thought. 'Good bye Tai' Sora smiled freely when she sat in plane after days & they left for America.

"Hello dad. I am happy to see you again." Sora said hugging her father happly. "Sora you can take a walk outside to see the neighbourhood if you are not tired" Mr. T said. "Are you kidding I am eager to go outside. Bye. I will come back in the evening. Bye mom & dad" Sora left the apartment with excitment. She was walking to a park which her father mentioned earlier. 'I love to be free again.' "Look Yamato is here" She heard someone screamed. She looked in that direction curiously & saw a blond boy running with a whole mob of girls behind him. 'Wow look at the flirt. I wonder what he had done to make girls go all creasy for him' She thought & saw the guy coming to the tree where she was sitting. "Hey please don't tell those gilrs I am behind this tree." He talked to Sora. He left the gilrs far behind. "Sure." Said Sora looking at him.  
'That's weird' She thought. Soon enough girls came in her direction. One of the gilrs asked "Hey did you see Yamato running form here." "Who is Yamato?" Sora asked confused. "You don't know Yamato? You are hopeless." They all laughed at her & left. "Ohh those bunch of sluts. Who do they think they are"Sora muttered under her lips. "Hey girl thank you" The guy behind the tree came out. He looked at her properly & his breath was taken seeing this red haire, red eyed beauty." Hi I am Yamato" was the only thing came out of his mouth as he was lost in her beautiful red eyes. "Um Hi"She shifted nerviously due to his constant staring & ran away leaving him thinking 'I am so stupid I didn't even ask her name.' 

To be continued.  
How do you guys feel Sora & Yamato have finally mate. Yes I feel like laughing out loud. In next chappy they will know each other better. I will add a little flirting between them. So stay tuned review please. Where are all Sorato fans?  
I will update the story within a weeks time.

Bye 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello There. I am back. This chapter has Yamato-Sora getting cozy. It also has Takari, Koumi Yey. It's good to be back... 

Thanks for reviews JyouraKoumi, Moppy Yanely27. You are the best. Thanx for the spelling Moppy.

Behold for more SORATO, KOUMI, TAKRI don't worry Joe will join them soon may be after two chapters.

What will happen to Tai. Would he be back? Kari & Tai are not related.  
Previously Sora & Yamato met at the park. Yamato still doesn't know who she is.

Chapter 5: Who is that girl?

Takenouchi

'Who was that beauty. She wasn't at all like my other fan girls. She didn't go all crazy even after seeing me. I didn't even ask her name' Yamato could only think about her that night.

"Dad I am going to college"Yamato yelled from the door. "Am I hearing things or you are actually on time today?" Hiroshi was amused seeing his son. "Hey no nead to tease me dad." Yamato complained. "Fine fine. Get going now otherwise you will be late again & the 8th wonder won't happen today."Hiroshi just laughed at his son. "Heyyy...You will never change I am going" with that Yamato nodded & left with his car.

Again when he reached to college he was about to chased by his creasy fan girls he escaped as usual. "Pinch me. I can't believe it. Did Sun rise from west today?" Koushiro said seeing Yamato in the class half an hour earlier. Yamato didn't answer him back. "Yamato you are bald." Koushiro tried to woke him up from his daydream. "Hey Yamato are you ok" Koushiro asked waving in front of his eyes. "Hum what?" Yamato asked him getting a bit shocked. "Are you alright. You seem spaced out today? What happened?" Koushiro asked worriedly. "I saw this girl yesterday" Yamato said longingly.  
"Oh just a girl. You scared me there you idot. You looked like that when your parents were divorced & today you have the same look on your face. So what about this girl. Did she bother you that much?" Koushiro had relief on his face.  
"I saw her in the park. She was beautiful like an angle & had a very innicent face. She had ruby colored eyes & shiny red hair highlighting her perfect features." Yamato's eyes were shining while imagining her. "Budy you have it bad. So how your Ishida charm worked on her this time."Koshiro asked getting excited. "No. She wasn't even acting like my other fan girls. She just ran away. I don't even know her name." Yamato sighed. "It's about time you liked a girl & you don't know anything about her. Great. I think it would be better to forget her." Koshiro said in monotone. "I can't. I must find her"  
Yamato stood up pulling his coller. "Calm down. I was joking. I will help you to find her." Koshiro tried to free himself from Yamato. "Thanks. You are a true friend Koushiro." Yamato said calming down. "So tell me. You have seen her for the first time in a park. Which park?" Koushiro asked. "The park in my neighbourhood. You know it. I go there quite often"  
Yamato tried to remind his friend. "That one. Good. Now lets put it all together. A new girl, park got it I am not sure may be just an hunch but I think she lives in your neighbourhood. So now is it hard to find her?" Koushiro said smiling. "You are a genious." Yamato said happly hugging his friend & pushed him back when he heard a caugh trying to get his cool again. "Hi Mimi." Koshiro said smiling. "Getting cozy are we?" Mimi asked squinting her eyes. "You wouldn't believe.. " Yamato shut his mouth with hand pulling him outside with him. "We will be back Mimi." Yamato said leaving her there. "Well that was strange" Mimi said looking at them.

"Are you mad Koushiro. You know she can't keep anything. She will spread it like wind in no time." Yamato said knocking on his head with a finger. "Ya. Well Sorry." Koushiro smiled sheepishly. "Lets go inside the class" Both of them left for the class. "Anything I should know?" Mimi asked Koushiro suspiciously. "Nothing Mimi Yam man here wanted my help to get rid of his fan girls. But that's just impossible." Koushiro tried to cover up the whole thing. "Don't worry Yamato I will make him figure out something" Mimi said patting his shoulder. "Hey you are taking his side. Don't you love me anymore"  
Koushiro complained. "I love you"Mimi brushed a kiss to Koushiro. "You are in the classs you know." Yamato had a sly grin on his face. Both of them blushed.

When the colege was over Yamato left with his car in a flash. When he was on his way home he saw TK with a beautiful brown hair girl. 'I wonder what TK is doing. Wait is that Kari? I got you today TK.' Yamato honked car's horn to get TK's attention. "Hi TK. What are you doing here? Is it Kari? Hello Kari." Yamato smiled at Kari. "Hi bro. So you are going home"  
TK tried to start some conversation. Yamato just ignored him "So you both started going out finally?" Yamato asked them with a sly grin. "No we are just friends. Right TK. TK here is just walking me home" Kari said blushing. "Ya sure. I believe you" Yamato laughed at them. "I should get going so you guys can have some time 'alone'" He said emphasizing the word 'alone'. Yamato left the blushing cute couple behind.

'I will find you my angle' Yamato thought of the mysterious ruby eyed girl.

A girl was standing near the office of Brevil-High college feeling up the admission form to complete the fomalities. "You go on first floor in class C5" clerk at the counter said smiling at her. "Thank you" Sora said returning the smile. When she came out of the office everyone specially guys were stopping to see her. 'People out here are wierd. I wonder how my classmates would be' she couldn't help but think.

"Yamato wake up the class has started." Koushiro tried to woke up his sleeping friend. "Oh man." Yamato woke up yawning his eyes were still shuting again & again. "Why did I come today "He cursed himself. "We have a new admission today. Come in girl & tell them about youself" Professor said looking outside. 'Not another girl. This day is getting worst & worst.' Yamato banged his head with his hand. Next moment there was pin drop silence. "Hello I am Sora Takenouchi I am from Japan. Well..." She looked at the class uncomfortably as all the boys were staring at her. "Koushiro you can shut you mouth now saliva is coming out of it" Mimi said getting jealous. 'What's with them. She sounds like a music' & Yamato looked up getting curious. "It's her" Yamato literly jumped from his seat & sat down getting embarrassed as everyone was looking at him including the new girl. 'Hey thats the guy from the park. He is so handsome' Sora immediately recognized him & blushed at her thought 'Just like Tai' she thought bitterly clearing her head.

"It's her Koshiro. Her name is Sora. A perfect name for a beautiful girl like her." Yamato smiled dreamily. "That's thenth time you said it again" Koushiro said counting on his fingers. "I will kill you Koushiro" Yamato grabbed him by neck. "Ok ok I won't tease you anymore. But you two are perfect for each other" Koushiro said smiling at his friend. "Look she is here." Koushiro said poking Yamato. "Hey Sora over here join us for the lunch" Mimi called Sora up when she was looking everywhere uncertainly. "Um thanks Mimi." Sora smiled & joined Mimi & the group of girls with her. "Good she is with Mimi now. Lets go & talk to her." Koshiro stood up taking Yamato with him. "Yes let's go"Yamato said eagerly getting up. "Why are those boys loking at her like a candy" Yamato said getting jealous. "Already caring for her like a perfect boyfriend?" Koshiro said in low teasing voice. Yamato just ignored him. "Hi Mimi" Koushiro & Yamato said in union.  
"Oh hi" said Mimi again looking at the food again. She was still mad at Koushiro for looking at Sora like that in the class.  
"I am sorry Mimi."Koushiro said nerviously. "Fine. Just don't do it again." Mimi huffed. "Sora let me introduce to my boyfriend Koshiro & this is my good griend Yamato. Yamato here is a ladies man." Mimi said pointing Yamato. Sora flinched at the word boyfriend. "Hi. Nice to meet you." Sora said smiling at them. "We met at the park if you remember. " Yamato tried to remind her. "Oh you are the guy wome lots of girls were chasing." Sora shifted as she was getting weird glances from girls. 'Wow his eyes are so beautiful. What a unique shade of blue.' Sora thought. Sora & Yamato kept on staring each other's eyes for sometime. "Bye I got to go." Sora quickly got up & left to avoid any further conversation. 'I don't want to get involved in anyone for a while what if he also turns out like Tai. Geez I don't even know him & I couldn't understand Tai even after knowing him for two whole years. I can't take risk' She thought & cleared her mind. 'I wonder why am I getting attracted towards him? I guess it's some stupid crush because of his looks. It won't affect me.' She drfted off her thoughts when she heard the bell.

"Yamato I think we need someones help" Koushiro said seeing him staring in the same direction from where Sora left a minute ago. "Why?" Yamato still was staring in the same direction. "Because I believe your Ishida charm is not working this time. She is different & not like other girls we know. So we should ask Mimi to help you." Koshiro poked him trying to get his attention. "How would she be help?" Yamato questioned him. "We can ask Mimi to talk to Sora & know her better. Like what she likes, does she have a boyfriend, does she by any chance like you. One girl can know another girl more than we can do. Trust me Mimi would do it." Koushiro tried to convience him. "Since she is running away from me I guess it's worth to try. But please tell her to keep it secret." Yamato seemed to agree with him. "Lets go to Mimi then" Yamato & Koushiro motioned to where Mimi was sitting. "Mimi we need your help for something can you cone outside with us?" Koushiro asked her nerviously thinking she was still mad at him for the morning. "I guess. I will come back friends" she waved to the girls sitting with her who were busy staring at Yamato. She just sighed. She knew they talked to her only because Yamato & Koushiro were her friends & were now jealous cause Koshiro was her boyfriend who was indeed a handsome guy in the college. "Ok what do you want?" Mimi asked straight when the got outside. "Mimi can you kind of be friend with the new girl Sora & know about her?" Koushiro asked. "Why do you want to know?" Mimi asked squinting her eyes getting all suspicious & jealous. "Hey not for me our Yam-man here has taken intrest in this girl. he has practically fallen head over hills for her. That's why we need your help." Koushiro laughed nerviously. "Ohh. I thought you...Wait a minute did I here it right Yamato has actually fallen for Sora the girl who don't give a dam even if he is 'THE GREAT YAMATO ISHIDA?'. Wow it's about time." Mimi said loudly drawing other's attention. "Mimi it kind of a secret so could you not be so loud" Yamato tried to shut her up. "Oops. Sorry. But I will help." Mimi said smiling at him. "You are the greast Mimi" Yamato said hugging her with joy. "I am right here you know & that's not Sora." Koushiro said caughing. "Ooo I can see a green eyed monster"  
Mimi teased Koushiro. "Whatever." Koushiro answered. "Let me calm you down" whith that Mimi kissed Koushiro quickly.  
"Owww thats cute." Yamato chuckled & left the lovebirds alone for a while heading towards the class.

Yamato saw Sora coming drawn in her own thoughts. 'I wonder what's she thinking. Well definitely not about me.' He smiled sadly. 'I wonder whats bothering her. She seems so sad. But I will try to know you better & fill your life with happiness'  
with that thought he smiled at himself. Sora saw Yamato staring at her 'Oh no he is looking at me. Now what would I do?  
Wait a minute why am I so nervous?' She brushed it all off & headed towards the class.

The college was over & Sora was going to her home walking fast. A boy named Jemmy approached to her "Hey gorgeous why don't you come with me to have a cup of coffee? I believe you are not doing anything now." he said grinning slyly.  
"Sorry but I have some work so I can't." Sora was scared a littlebit seeing his facial expressions & this was a lonely road.  
"But I want to" Jemmy said grabbing her hand. "Let go off me please" She tried to fre her hand but was failing as he tightened his grip. 'Noone is here to help me what can I do now?' Her heart was beating real fast now. She yelped as he pulled her towards him to kiss her. Now she was struggling hard to get free. Finally she kicked him between his legs & he immediatley let her go because of the pain. She started running. Tears were falling from her eyes due to fear. A strong arm grabbed her from behind. "You witch." Jemmy said & slapped her hard. She was again trapped. "Please let me go" She was now begging crying hard. She again tried to kick him. "Oh no you don't" said Jemmy & pinned her a wall nearby.  
Now he had a wicked smile on his face. 'Why me. Why always me.' Sora was screaming inside her head her eyes were shut because of fear. Suddenly she felt that he had loosen his grip. She opened her eyes to see what happened & saw the same blue eyed handsome guy pulling this scoundrel off her. "Hey Jemmy try to pick up someone of your own size"  
Yamato said kicking & punching him hard. "I will get you Yamato" Jemmy shouted & ran off. Yamato turned his gaze to Sora who was looking at the scene with empty eyes. "Hey are you alright" Yamato shook her trying to get her out of shock. She suddenly hugged him & started crying hard. Yamato was amused first but then he curled up his hands hugging her petit body. "It's ok now. I am here" He tried to comfort her moving his hands on her back. Her whole body was shaking because of crying. 'I feel so safe in his arms.' Sora thought & suddenly realised she was hugging him & pulled away blushing like mad. "Thank you. You saved me from him." she said looking at the ground trying to avoid his gaze. 'Oww why she pulled off. She fits perfect in my arms' Yamato couldn't help to feel a bit down. "That's ok. No need to thank me. I always like to beat the guys like him off who don't respect the women." He said looking at the direction where Jemmy ran off &  
again shifted his gaze back to her. "Are you sure you are ok?" He said putting his hand down her chin to raise her face trying to see if there is any burise. Her face was a bit red due to crying (? well that's not the case we know she was blushing ;-) ) She had a red mark on her cheek due to the slap she got from Jemmy. "Oh that low life. He hit you. I will get him for this."Yamato was getting angry. Suddenly he felt a soft arm grabbing his own instantly calming him down. "That's ok. He had his lesson." Sora said smiling at him between her tears. "You look like the sunshine coming after it rained" Yamato expressed his thought loudly & blushed realising it. Sora also blushed & looked down. "Come on I will drop you home." He said motioning his hand towards her. She gladly accepted it & went with him in his car. 'I am falling for him/her'  
Both of them thought at the same time.

To be ontinued...

I loved writing this chapter. Yet more to come. In the next chapter Sora will meet TK, Kari & be friend with Yamato, Koushiro & Mimi. There would be something unexpected.  
Read & Review...


	6. Chapter 6

Last time 'I am falling for him/her' Both of them thought at the same time. 

Chapter 6: Ishida charm is working !

Next day at class "Hey Sora would you like to sit with me" Mimi said eagerly. "Sure Mimi"Sora smiled at the bubbly girl in front of her. "So you are from Japan hum Sora?" Mimi tried to start conversation. "Yes" Sora answered. "So do you like being here." Mimi again questioned her. "Yes. People here are interesting." Sora smiled. "Hey Mimi, Sora" Yamato said sitting behind them with Koushiro. "Hello Yamato" Sora had a smille on her lips. "So how come she is talking to you"  
Koushiro asked getting surprised. "This is Koushiro the boy genious." Yamato said slapping his head. "Hey what did I do"  
Koushiro askd. "Nothing you just made a wrong statement at wrong place." Yamato mumbled fro only him to hear. "Ohh Oops sorry hello Sora. Nice to know you" Koushiro said sheepishly when he found Sora staring at him as if he has lost it.  
"I am Yam- man's friend & Mimi's boyfriend" Koushiro blushed. "Wow Mimi I didn't know it. So how does he behave?" Sora asked looking at Mimi. "He is nice but sometimes he can be a headache when he starts talking about computer & his projects"  
Mimi answered. "I am right here you know" Koushiro reminded them about his presence. "So what" Both of the girls said with a sly grin.

"Yamato it's good she is getting friendly with us." Koushiro muttered. "Yah" Yamato was staring at Sora standing to get some food from the counter but shifted his gaze quickly when she looked back at him & smiled. "Mimi why those girls are giving me the looks. I am noticing it from the morning. Specially that girl" Sora asked Mimi watching nasty glances from them. "Oh just ignore them. That's Jun the head of Yamato fan club." Mimi whispered in her ears. "He has a fan club. I am not surprised. Afterall I have seen him with a whole lot og girls running behind him." Sora mumbled again. "That's his daily routine. I think that's how he keeps himself fit. Running can be a good exercise." Mimi laughed & Sora joined her saying "Poor Yama."

Four of them sat sharing a table. "So what do you think of this college Sora?" Koushiro asked looking at her. He had one of his arm on Mimi's waste & with one hand he was eating his food. "The education is good here &.." Sora was cut of as Mimi & Yamato said "Oh no you have done it Sora" in union with big sweat drops on their heads. "What the.." Sora was again cut off but this time that was Koushiro "I think education here is of grade A. But no one else can be best at technical skill as best as our college. Now as you have started the topic to my opinion as the better technology is coming our college ..." "Koushiro she doesn't need to know it." Mimi laughed nerviously. She quickly grabbed Sora's hand & said "Run for your life. That's why I said he can be a pain no one can stop him once he starts talking about technology." "Don't leave me alone" Yamato yelled & ran behind them. "So as I said Sora... Sora, Mimi, Yamato. Where is everybody?" he realised it after half an hour.

Four of them had fun together chatting, pulling tricks on teachers, teasing Yamato for having a girl fan club & teasing Koushiro about his technology mania. 'Wow the day is over I didn't even realised it.' Sora thought 'It's fun to be with them specially Yama & Mimi & Koushiro are so lively.'

At the end of the day Yamato offered Sora a lift to her home. "You konw something Sora we are almost like neighbours. I live a few blocks away from you Sor." 'Sor? where did that come from' Yamato thought scratching his head. "Great looks like I have got a driver to take me to college Yama "Sora said slyly. 'Wait a minute am I flirting with him? Hold yourself up Sora' She tried to cut off her thoughts. Both of them were getting more & more comfortable with each other. "I am all yours Sora" Yamato said grinning & Sora blushed hearing his shameless comment. "Did I mention you are a flirt Yama?" Sora said slapping him slightly. "I can't help it since an angle faced girl is sitting besides me." Yamato smiled slyly. "You are a big flirt & sweet talker. No wonder all the girls run behind you like creazy."She said playfully. "Does that mean you will be following me around preety soon" Yamato teased her. "Dream on" Sora said with a smirk.

Then there was an uncomfortable silence between them. 'Yamato think of something to break the silence' He was thinking hard but seems like he was out of ideas today. Sora was looking outside the car window. 'Is it saturday? I need to call Joe today.' They continued their agreement even after Sora left Japan & Tai behind to keep the friendship alive between them. "Hey look that's TK & Kari" Sora's thoughts were cut off when Yamato literally yelled in her ears. "What? Where?  
Ok Yama who are TK & Kari? Please enlighten me your majesty. You don't have to yell in my ears." Sora said a bit shaking. "Well it's fun that way" Yamato said slyly. "Let me introduce you to them. Hey TK wait up." Yamato yelled stopping the car. "Geeze stop yelling bro" TK simply nodded at him. Sora looked at the younger blond having similarities with Yamato & asked "Yamato is he your brother?" TK now realised her presence & looked carefully at the girl standing with his brother. His jaw was dropped seeing her beauty & his brother was finally with a girl. Kari poked TK angrilly & muttered "Shut your mouth TK don't make me kill you on the spot." TK laughed nerviously "Hey I love you & she is older for me. I see her more in my sister in law's role." "Well fine. Hey did you just say you love me" Kari asked getting confused. "Nop"  
TK said blushing. "It seems like they both like each other. Look at them whispering & blushing" Sora said in a voice which was enough for him to hear. "You also realised it. They just keep on denying it." Yamato said looking at his brother "They look cute together" Sora mumbled. "Ya. Just like us" yamato said unknowingly then realised it. He looked at Sora, blushing to know if she has heard what he said but she was looking other way. 'Thank god she didn't hear it' Yamato thought letting go of his breath he had been holding. But Sora had heard his comment quite well & was blushing like creazy &  
turned her face so Yamato wouldn't be able to see her. "We will think of something to get them together" Suddenly Sora said. "Humm. Oh ya sure. So I feel I should stsrt matchmaking buisness. I was the one who played matchmaker between Mimi & Koushiro. I am good at it."Yamato said proudly. "Don't boost your ego Yama." Sora slapped him playfully. "Hey are you done with the flirting. If so then introduce me with the fair lady" TK was trying hard not to laugh. "We are not flirting"  
Sora & Yamato said in union. "Ya, you & Kari do it more often" They again yelled it in union. "We do not" that was now TK & Kari saying it.

"TK meet Sora. She is in my class & now my good friend" Yamato emphasised on the word 'friend'. "Sora these kids here are TK & Kari. Kari is TK's girlfriend. Don't they look cute together." Yamato said with a sly grin. "Hey we are not kids brother" TK huffed. "Owww you are cute" Kari said & blushed seeing Sora & Yamato grinning at her. "Don't tease them Yama" Sora said slapping Yamato hard on arm. "Don't pay any attention to him guys" Sora said turning her gaze back to the younger couple. "Why don't you come to my home. We will order pizza." Sora ruffled their hair playfully. "Sora you are so nice.  
It would be fun but some othertime. We would rather leave you two alone." TK said smiling. "More like you two want to be alone" Yamato yelled at their retreating backs. "Kids these days" Yamato chuckled "Ya" Sora said joining him.

'I can't believe she is with me well as a friend but still. She is beautiful, whitty, kind, loving, caring what else couls a guy want. I wonder if she likes me.'Yamato my you left my house two blocks behind. "Oops" Yamato chuckled cutting his thoughts & pulled off the car. "Bye. See you tomorrow. I must go home now of else my father will make a call to FBI." She waved goodbye to Yamato. "Hey I can come & pick you up tomorrow." Yamato yelled. "I wasn't serious back there.  
"Sora said raising an eyebrow at him. "Oww" he pouted. "How cute. How can I say no to such a great offer. Pick me up at 11 sharp." She laughed at him & went towards her home. 'whaaa did she just call me cute. Think she is falling for Ishida charm afterall' he left smiling happly.

"Hey Joe it's Sora." Sora had called Joe when she got back to home. "How are you doing. You sound happy today." Joe asked her smiling. "Yes. You wouldn't belive I made new friends. Yamato, Mimi & Koushiro. They are fun to be with. Yamato is the most populer boy, Mimi is very preety & Koushiro is the boy genious." Sora was talking to him like a child.  
"Good to hear it Sora" Joe laughed at her child like behaviour. "By the way I am coming to America next week. You live in Newyork right?" Joe asked hee. "You are coming here. Wow" She screamed happly. "Yes I live in Newyork. I will pass you my detail address by email. I can't wait to see you. I will also introduce you to my friends." Sora said with joy. "Yes Sure. SO see you next week then. Bye" Joe said "Bye" Sora cut off the phone.

Next morning Sora woke up smiling. 'I couldn't wait to see Yama.' She was ready within an hour & was waiting for Yamato inside her house. "Bye dear. See you in the evening" Her mom & dad said & left. She was marching in her house getting impatient. 'Where is Yamato? What time is it' & she saw Yamato's car stopping near her building. She waved at him & ran outside locking the door behind her. "Hey princess." Yamato called her. "Why did you call me that" Sora asked him.  
"You look like one. That's why" Yamato had a sly grin on his face. "Lets go loverboy." Sora grinned & sat inside the car.  
"Umm Yamato all those girls are screaming your name" Sora said touching his shoulder. He looked at all the girls getting bored "They follow me everywhere." "So how are we gonna pass through them?" She asked shifting uncomfortably. "You will see" Yamato said parking his car. "Look Tom Cruise is here." Yamato shouted "Where" all the girls looked back. Sora had a big sweat drop on her head. "Run it's our chance to get out of here." Yamato grabbed her hand & pulled her out of the crowd. "That was wierd." Sora said looking at Yamato. "Well it works for me all the time" Yamato said flatly.

"Hi Sora" TK & Kari waved at her. Today she was walking alone as Yamato had band practice. He wanted her to come for his practice but today their practice was for the whole night. So he insisted Sora to go with Koushiro & Mimi. But she denied as today Mimi & Koushiro had their first date. Yamato made her promise to call him when she gets home cause he was worried about her since Jemmy incidence & then let her go. "Wow what are you two doing here? As you are here why don't you come with me?" Sora asked smiling. "Sure if you don't mind" TK answerd. "You can come anytime." Sora, TK &  
Kari went for Sora's home. 'These two would really make a great couple. it seems that they don't leave eachother's backs. They are just too shy to admit it.' Sora thought looking at their young love "Thanks TK for walking with her" Yamato said in relief. "Anytime brother" TK said & cut the phone. 'He really cares for her. They would make a good couple.' TK smiled at his thoughts.

Days passed. The bond between all of them was getting stronger & stronger.

"Where is she? Has she vanished in the fin air? You people are useless. Get out of my sight." Tai yelled at the two detectives he hired to trace Sora. He had been trying to search Sora for about a month now. 'Where are you Sora. You can't do this to me.' He was loosing his temper by minute. 'How can I find her. She left no trace. Hakura doesn't live in Japan anymore. Otherwise it would have been easier. The address with her neighbours is fake. She doesn't live there. (Sora was the one who gave her new address to her neighbours ofcourse she gave the fake one knowing Tai might try to trace her. How thoughtful of her :-) ) Sora I will find you even if I have to dig whole world for that. You can escape from me.' Tai broke a table near him with anger. 'I should go inside her house to find if there are some clues. Now why didn't I think of that before' Tai smacked his head mentally.

That night Tai broke into Sora's old house. He searched the whole house to find something that would help him to trace her. He was all furstrated as he was unable to find anything. 'What can I do now?' He banged his hand on the floor sitting down & saw a piece of paper (remember the one Sora's mother dropped while leaving the house.). "What's this?" Tai picked up the paper. "It's a ticket to Newyork. I know where you are now Sora" his lips twisted to an evil smile. "Wait there is something written behind it. Ahh it's the whole address. Now I know Sora exactly where you are. I am coming for you my love." He laughed wickedly looking at the picture of Sora & kissed it.

To be continued...

Now what would happen? Tai knows where Sora is. Sora & Yamato's love is about to blossom. Joe is coming back. What will Tai do when he firures this out?

All is in next chapter.  
Till then Read & Review..


	7. Chapter 7

Tai now knows where Sora is. Yamato & Sora have fallen hard for each other only they haven't said three magic words.

Chapter 7: You are my everthing...

"Hello Mrs. Takenouchi It's Mimi can I talk to Sora please" Mimi called Sora up early in the morning. "Ofcourse dear. I will call Sora wait a minute." Mimi heard Mrs. Takenouchi calling Sora. "Mimi has called up Sora dear go & answer it." "Yes mom"  
Sora took the receiver. "Hi Mimi. What's up" Sora asked her "We are going to have a girls day out today. What do you think about it?" Mimi asked getting all excited. "You mean no Yama, Koushiro or TK" Sora enquired. "Yes." "Great lets go. At what time are we going." Sora was also excited now. "I will come at your house at 10. Call up Kari also & make her come with us today. We are going to have so much fun yippee" Mimi was yelling on the phone. "I will be waiting for you" Sora felt her ear was about to burst due to Mimi's yelling. "Bye" Sora started dialing Kari's number "Hey Kari Mimi has planned a day for us. We are going. Can you come with us? Please say yes." "Count me in. I will be at your place around 10. Bye"  
Kari said happily.

Sora was wearing a sky blue tank top & a dark denim jeans which suited her complexion perfectly. Mimi had pink tank top & a tight skirt reaching her knees. Kari had brown tank top & a denim. All three of them were looking like world's dest models. "You all are breathtaking" Meena said looking at them. "Thanks mom" "Thank you Mrs Takenouchi" All of them thaked her. "I will be back till evening mom" Sora waved at her mother & left with Mimi & Kari giggling. "Where to"  
Kari asked Sora. "Well Mimi. You planned it so tell us our destination." Sora turned to Mimi. "Lets go shopping" Mimi yelled in excitement. "Well that was not my idea of a girls day out." Sora sweat dropped. "Mine neither" Kari agreed. "Well lets give it a try" Both said in union & followed Mimi.

Mimi had now taken a lead to search dresses for three of them. She took a long shiny pink dress with a low cut & a diamond attached in front. The dress was figure hugging & complimented Mimi well. Kari took a long velvet of color blue with a bow in front. Now only Sora's dress was left. "Come on Sora pick something up. We still have places to go." Mimi said to her friend & she found a red colored dress matching Sora's eyes. "Look Sora this will look good on you" Mimi said happily. The dress had low cut. It's sides were open & sleeveless. "Try this dress on Sora." Mimi pushed Sora to changing room. Sora came out wearing it. The dress was hugging her curves quite well & complimented her eyes & hair. She was looking like a flaming fairy just came out of fire. Mimi & Kari's jaws were dropped. "Wow Sora you look stunning in this. Yamato won't let you go out of his site if he sees you wearing this." Mimi giggled "You think so. It's not like I care" Sora tried to cover it up. "Ya ya we know that you have hots for Yamato ,Sora. Right Kari?" Mimi said looking at Kari. "You are absolutely right there Mimi." Kari said nodding. "Oh ya what about you & Takeru" Sora now joined the little game. "What about us? There is nothing" Kari asked blushing. "Then why are you blushing?" Mimi teased Kari. "Should I tell Kari how many times you kissed Koushiro Mims" Sora now turned to Mimi. "Hey" Mimi blushed. "Now lets stop it. we are even" Kari said laughing a bit. "You are right" Sora & Mimi joined her dropping the topic.

"Now lets go to the funfair." Mimi suggested. "Music to my ears." Sora said happily. "Yes finally we will have some fun" Kari giggled. "Hey look Ice-cream." Kari shouted & started running towards the Ice-cream parlor which was on the other side of the road. "Kari is still a child" Sora said laughing & looked at Kari. Sora's smile soon turned into a horror when she saw a truck moving fast towards Kari. "Kari watch out" Mimi & Sora screamed with fear. Kari looked at the truck & was stuck to the road due to fear. "Kari what are you doing get out of there." Sora yelled running towards her. "Sora what are you doing?" Mimi watched them in fear. Sora puhsed Kari out of the way but she didn't get enough time to save herself &  
the truck hit her. Before losing her consciousness Sora heard Kari & Mimi's voices calling her name.

Soon Mimi called an ambulance. Then immediately Mimi & Kari called Yamato, Koushiro & TK. In the hospital Yamato ran towards Mimi "What the Hell happened. How did it happen? Is she alright. What were both of you doing just watch her getting hit by truck?" Yamato was shaking Mimi so hard that she starting crying due to pain in her body. "Yamato leave her alone. We are all worried about Sora. you are hurting Mimi. Just calm down." Koushiro pulled him from Mimi & pinned him on a wall. "I can't live without her Koushiro" Yamato was now crying like a baby. "She will be alright have some faith on god Yamato" Koushiro patted him on back trying to calm him down. "Don't worry bro we all love her & she will be ok. Lets just not draw the conclusions without consulting the doctor" TK kept a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. "This is all my fault" Kari ran outside the hospital crying hard. "Kari." TK yelled. "Go after her I will be with Yamato"  
Koushiro told TK & TK went to find Kari. "Now tell us Mimi what happened." Koushiro asked Mimi. Mimi told them the whole story. "She is so caring & loving that she would even dye for others. She has a brave heart. No wonder Yamato has fallen for her" Koushiro sighed. Yamato was still looking at a void. "How is she doctor" Yamato asked getting up when he saw a doctor coming out of operation theater. "She is out of danger now. She had only a broken arm. you can go & see her.  
But only one of you can go" said the doctor & left. They saw Sora was being moved to a room. Her one arm was covered with plaster. See seemed so peaceful to Yamato. "You go ahead Yamato. I will call Sora's parents" Koushiro left to make some phone calls with Mimi. Yamato looked at the room where Sora had been sleeping & motioned towards it.

"Kari what happened?" TK asked her "TK I ran for the Icecream & didn't see truck coming to me. I was just standing there for the impact when Sora came to rescue me & the truck hit her instead of me. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happens to her" Kari was now crying hard. "Oh Kari. Everything will be fine" TK hugged her. "If I could change the past then I would choose myself ending up in the hospital instead of Sora." Tears were bursting out of her eyes.  
"Don't ever say that. I love you Kari & I wouldn't be able to live without you" TK hugged her tightly. "I love you too TK"  
Kari said hugging him back. "Hey guys Sora is alright" Mimi said happily coming to them. "See Kari she is Ok" TK hugged her back. "Ya" She smiled sadly at him.

"Sora I am so glad you are ok. I don't know what I would do without you." Yamato said touching her hand. Tears were falling out of his eyes while he was speaking. Sora was woken up feeling something wet on her hand. She slowly opened her eyes & saw Yamato sitting besides her crying. She again closed her eyes to hear what he is trying to say. "Don't ever scare me like that again Sor." He said keeping his head on her hand. "I love you." "I love you too Yama" Yamato quickly moved his head & looked back at Sora. "Are you really saying it or I am dreaming? Pinch me so I would be sure that it is for real." Yamato said not believing what he heard. Sora pinched him with her free hand & again said "I love you Yama"  
"Oww you don't have to pinch so hard" Yamato said rubbing his hand & then looked back at Sora who had hidden her face with her free hand. "Look at me Sora" Yamato took her hand out of her face. "Don't hide you anglic face behind your hand Sor" Yamato said moving near her face. Their faces were now inches apart. Sora closed her eyes slightly moving her lips. His whole attention was now concentrated on her lips. His lips finally met Sora's & he gave her a soft kiss. He pulled up hearing voices coming near her room. "Sora your parents must be here. I will now leave. They must have been waiting to see you. I will see you tomorrow. Sleep well my angle" Yamato left her alone in the room. Sora touched her lips & smiled trying to feel his touch again.

Sora got discharge from hospital in two days. All her friends & her parents arranged a welcome party for her. Sora's dad went to the hospital to take her home. She was a bit upset when she didn't see anyone there. "Lets go inside Sora" Her father lightly hold her hand & took her inside. "Welcome Home Sora" Yamato, Koushiro,TK,Mimi, Kari said in union. Sora looked at them wide eyed & hugged them happly "Thank you guys." 

"Kari you look distant. You didn't even come to visit me either. Is there something wrong. Are you amd at me for something?  
Sora asked Kari as she was standing alone. "How can I be mad at you Sora. You are a caring & lovable person. You saved my life & because of me you were at the hospital. It was entirely my fault" Tears were now visible in Kari's eyes. "It wasn't your fault. Don't blame youself Kari & wouldn't you have done same for me?" She hugged the crying girl feeling sad for her. "Well yes but."Kari was cut off by Yamato "No buts Kari. I over reacted a little bit back there but it wasn't you fault kid" Yamato said ruffling her hair. "You over reacted a little more like you were crying your eyes out" TK teased his brother & everyone else in the room laughed well except Sora who was blushing & Yamato who was running behind his brother to hit him. "Looks like you have finally found you prince charming" Meena smiled at her daughter who just hid her face hugging her back. "He is a nice person. Your choice is perfect Sora." Meena patted Sora's head. "Thanks Mom"  
Sora smiled happily. "Ok enough of the mushy stuff I need to know everything about him. I just can't give my daughter to anyone's hands" Mr. Takenouchi went into his protective father mode. "Dad/ Andrew" Sora & Mrs. Takenouchi said in union.

The party was over & everyone had left. Sora went to say goodnight to Yamato. "See you tomorrow Sor" Yamato said goodbye & turned her back to her. "Yama aren't you forgetting something" Sora closed door behind her & pulled him into a passionate kiss. Yamato was first surprised but then kissed her back with same passion.

"I am here Sor" A figure came out of the plan which landed on New York airport. "We will meet again in just two days my love" The figure laughed maniacally.

To be continued...

We all know who is back in Sora's life again. Soon I am gonna bring back Joe. So more fun is yet to come. I will update soon. I am good at it you all know it already.

Till then bye

Read & Review. 


	8. 8:Hi sweetheart missed me?

I am thankful to my regular readers Yanely27 JyouraKoumi & Moppy. I love blue color JyouraKoumi ;-)

* * *

Yamato & Sora have admitted their feelings for each other. Someone from Sora's Past is back. (We already know who is it.) What will happen next. Well to get the answer read this chapter...

Chapter 8: Hi sweetheart missed me?

"Hi Mrs. T is Sora ready for college" Yamato asked standing near the door. "She is almost finished why don't you come in & join us for breakfast. Mr. T is also there to accompany you." Meena said smiling. "It's ok Mrs. T but I think." "don't be shy come in. "Yamato was cut off by Mrs. T. Yamato sat pulling up a chair & Mrs. T gave him some cake & coffee. "So you are Yamato, aren't you?" Andrew Sora's father asked him. "Yes Mr. Takenoushi Sir" Yamato answered shifting his gaze nervously.

"Andrew don't tell me you don't know him, he was there in the hospital for Sora & even he came for the party last night & I told you about him yesterday." Meena Takenoushi said eyeing him. "Yes dear. I am just having a conversion here" Mr.  
T laughed nervously. Mrs. T threw her hands up in the air & left to tell Sora about Yamato's presence. "So Yamato you are in Sora's class right." "Yes Sir" Yamato answered looking at his food. "What are your carrier plans & future" Mr. T asked now facing Yamato completely. "Well I own a band which is pretty popular & I am the lead singer. Now I haven't thought of anything else." Yamato answered suddenly he found that his food was interesting. "So you like Sora, am I correct" Mr. T now asked directly. "Yes I like her a lot." Yamato quickly looked at Mr. T & again turned back his attention to food not knowing what to do. "We love our daughter & I don't want her to get hurt because of anyone I hope you understand what I mean." Andrew was sounding too serious. "Dad stop crosschecking him" Sora said while coming in the kitchen.  
Yamato let out the sigh of relief hearing her. "Come home soon dear. I am late. Bye" Andrew said changing the topic & left for his office. "Bye mom." Sora kissed Meena good bye & went outside with Yamato.

"Sorry for dad Yama. He was just getting a little bit over protective." Sora chuckled when they were in Yamato's car "A little? He started to giving me creeps" Yamato smirked looking at Sora. "I don't blame him though parents get over protective when the have daughters as pretty as you." "Yama. Stop flirting & concentrate on driving" Sora slapped him on shoulder. "Hey I have a right to flirt with you as you are my girlfriend my dear." Yamato said grinning. "Who told you I am"  
Sora asked him innocently. Yamato stopped his car on the corner of the road & kissed Sora with all passion he had. Sora kissed him back feeling his lips. 'I never felt this with Tai.' Sora soon erased this unwanted thought from mind & enjoyed the kiss. "This tells me that you are my girlfriend." Now Yamato had devious smile on his lips & Sora was blushing like mad.  
Yamato chuckled looking at her & got back to driving. 'You are very innocent & precious Sora unlike other girls' He couldn't help but think. 'I would never let you slip out of my life' He looked at Sora lovingly.

Now everyone in the college knew Yamato has got a girlfriend & the lucky girl is Sora. Crowd of girls behind him was now almost nowhere to be seen well expect for Jun she was still trying to get him. Sora always was getting jealous looks from other girls & Yamato had a feeling that boys in his class were mad at him because he had blown their chances with Sora.

"Sor how did that happen?" Yamato asked in one morning to Sora five days after she started coming to college again. "What happened that was so unexpected?" Sora asked him with a questioning look. "I suddenly realized we have never been on a date yet." Yamato told Sora. "Oh. That" Sora was relieved. "That's a serious thing Sor." Yamato was trying hard to look serious. "Well you are always busy with band practice." Sora complained. "What are you doing tomorrow." Yamato asked all of the sudden. "I am going on a date with Jemmy since my boyfriend doesn't have time for me." Sora answered mischievously. She had understood now Yamato was trying to ask her on a date. "Oh no my only girlfriend is cheating on me" Yamato had a fake sadness on his face. "Oh lord why didn't you kill me before hearing this" Yamato had now thrown his hands up in the air. Sora was trying hard not to laugh "You are a great actor Yama" Sora was now succesful to contain her laughter. "Do you think so. Should I try for Hero's role?" Yamato asked her with a winning smile. "Ya I am sure they need someone for a comic role" Now Sora started to laugh hard on his face. "Hey" Yamato said dropping his face. "You would get a main role Yama. You have the looks that could kill anyone" Sora patted his back trying to get serious. "See I knew it you have fallen head over hills for Ishida charm." Yamato was grinning widely now. Sora tried hard not to blush "So why do you want to know whether I am free tomorrow or not" & suddenly changed the subject. "Well Yah. I kinda don't have band practice tomorrow. Would you go with me on a date tomorrow?" Yamato asked her nervously. "Humm it's really hard to decide" Sora said turning her back to Yamato. Seeing this Yamato just dropped his face "what should I ware since it's our first date" Sora said grinning. "Sora ,wait till I get you" Yamato said coming after her. "Oh no" Sora ran to the class seeing him coming closer to her. "Wait for me" Yamato yelled running behind her with a smile.

"Bye mom" Mimi left her house early as she had promised Koushiro to come early. She ran outside the building with all excitement she had been holding up to meet Koushiro. "Oww" Mimi was fallen on the ground because she was bumped on someone "Can't you see where you are going?" Mimi asked frowning a bit rubbing her head. "Sorry for that" the person let out his hand to help her up. She took the hand to get up & looked at the person whom it belonged. She was about to fall again when she saw this really handsome guy with brown eyes & bushy brown hair staring at her with a smirk his face. You can get with his clothing that he is very rich. 'Yamato has got a little competition here' Mimi thought. "Are you ok?" The person asked Mimi shifting uncomfortably due to her constant staring. "Humm yes." Mimi replied gaining her consciousness. "Oh sorry for my harshness there was something on my mind." Mimi was a bit embarrassed 'I can't believe I was staring at a totally unknown person' She thought. "That's ok" Said the person. "You look new here." She asked looking at him "By the way I am Mimi. " she smiled "Nice to meet you Mimi. Yes I am new here. I just shifted here & trying to find out a good college to finish my further studies." the person smiled looking at her. "Oh I am in Brevill High & I am sure they have some admissions still open & don't worry it's a good college." Mimi informed him. "Well it's so obvious since it has pretty girls like you in" the person said grinning slyly. "Thanks. I am sure you will like in there. Hoping to see you there" Mimi blushed at his comment. "I will come today at the college you wouldn't mind helping me, would you since I don't know the formalities" "Sure. I will come near the office near about 10.50. So be there. Opps I am getting late. See you then" & Mimi left the person behind.

'So that was Mimi. She will be my bridge to get to you Sora.' Taichi's lips were twisted in an evil smile. 'Looks like she has got a lot of new friends here. what were the names? Oh yes Mimi, Koushiro, TK, Kari & Yamato' he had a frown on his face when he took Yamato's name. 'So Koushiro & Mimi are a couple so are TK & Kari. the only one left is Yamato & as my detective informed me he & Sora have taken the interest in each other. Tsk Tsk Sora why did you do it? TK yes he is Yamato's brother. He would come in handy. I can't wait to see Sora again' Hs expressions were like a mad person.

"Hey Koushiro where is Mimi?" Sora asked Koushiro as he was sitting alone in the class. "She should be here now. I don't know what kept her. She promised me that she would come earlier today." Koushiro was a bit distressed. Yamato just patted his back. "Hello guys" Mimi yelled & Koushiro's face lit up again. "Yo Mim why are you late our Koushiro here had literally killed himself mentally a while ago" Yamato smirked. "Hey" Yamato said rubbing his back as Koushiro smacked him on back. "Owww. I am sorry Koushiro" Mimi pouted. "I will make it upto you" Mimi said grinning widely licking her lips which made Koushiro blush. "You right now don't have privacy Mim" Sora said with a sweat drop. "Oh yes" Mimi smiled sheepishly. "So why are you late Mim" Koushiro finally got a chance to ask his girlfriend "You wouldn't believe I met this really cute guy today." koushiro caughed. "You are cuter Koush" Mimi said smiling her sexiest smile to him & he practiclly melted. "So he want's to take admission in our college. He is rich also." "Yama looks like you have got a compition" Sora said looking at Yamato with a sly grin. "Ha ha very funny." Yamato said laughing sarcastically. "You have ego of the size of a mountion Yama" Sora slapped him & all of them nodded in agreement. "Sora can you come with me near the office?  
he would be there right now. He needs some help since he doesn't know the place." Mimi asked Sora. Now green fumes were coming out of Koushiro's both ears. "Amm I think you should take Koushiro with you Mim" Sora said laughing nervously seein Koushiro like this. Koushiro immediately got up without waiting for her reply & pulled Mimi out of the class before she could change her mind. "Koushiro is really mad about her" Sora mumbled "So am I" said Yamato in her ears which sent shivers through her back.

"What is his name Mimi" Koushiro asked Mimi with a frown. "Oh no I never asked it" Mimi answered sheepishly. "Are you jealous Koushiro?" Mimi finally turned her attention to Koushiro. "No I am not" Koushiro answered looking elsewhere.  
"Yes you are." Mimi said smiling. "You look cute when you are jealous." "I do? I mean I do not? I mean I am not jealous" Koushiro was all jumbled up. "You shouldn't be. Because no matter whatI love you & I will always" Mimi said taking his arm in her hands. "I do too Mims" Koushiro said with a handsome smile. "Hi Mimi. Thanks for coming." Koushiro & Mimi turned their gazed to the origin of the new voice. "Oh Hi. Koushiro this is the guy I was talking about." Mimi said looking at Kuoshiro. Koushiro looked at the boy in front of him & then all the girls who were practically drooling on him. "I didn't get you name." Mimi asked looking at him. "Hey you never asked." He said in a flirting tone. "Hello I am Koushiro & she is my girlfriend" Koushiro said in a rage. "Oh I am sorry I am Taichi. Nice to meet you" He said gesturing his hand in fornt of Koushiro with a small grin. Koushiro shook his hand emotionlessly. 'There is something I don't like about this guy'  
Koushiro thought. "Mimi said you needed some help."Koushiro asked in monotone. "I have taken the admission I just want to know where the C5 class is." Tai asked straight. "Wow you are in our class" Mimi said cheerfully. "Come with us." Koushiro said 'I should keep a close eye on him'. "Thank you. Hey I heard you are the boy genius" Tai asked him as if he is curious. "May be I am" Koushiro said in clipping tone. "Can you please help me with computers. I just have heard that nobody can compete you with it & I like to be with an expert." Tai said praising him. Koushiro's all doubts about him were washed out when he heard computer word. "Sure. By the way it's nice to meet you" He said happily.  
Mimi was looking at them with a surprise 'He has a knack to win people.' She thought.

"I wonder what Mimi & Koushiro are doing" Yamato said looking at his wrist watch. "The lectures are off today maybe we can go to some movie." "Ya. should we go & look for them? I am getting bored." Sora asked looking at the door. "Lets go" Yamato grabbed her hand & motioned her out of the class.

"Hey Yamato, Sora this is Ta.. where is everyone?" Mimi looked everywhere in the class. "The lectures are off today."One girl answered staring at Taichi. "Then they must be gone to the office to look for us." Koushiro said looking at Mimi. No one saw frown on Taichi's face as Sora was not there. 'I want to see the priceless expression on her face. I can't wait. I must stay with these two.' Taichi thought. "They are not here." Sora said looking all over standing near the office.  
"Yes. I think we should wait here. They will come here looking for us." Yamato said scratching his head.

"Lets go there." Mimi said "You can come with us if it's ok for you. Most probably we will plan to go somewhere." Koushiro said smiling at Tai as he was just standing behind them looking totally lost. 'Yes' Tai thought 'You made it easier for me idiot' "Yes I would like to come" Tai answered a little too quickly & left with them.

"There they are" Mimi yelled seeing Yamato & Sora. "Hey Sor look Koushiro & Mimi are here. Wait I guess the new guy is with them." Sora turned her back curiously. Taichi was looking right at her & he mouthed "Missed me" coming near her with a wicked smile "Tai" Sora's voice was barely audible. She was shivering due to fear. Suddenly she started feeling all dizzy & caught by Yamato when she was about to fall on the floor. "Sora.. Sora" were the last words she heard before losing consciousness.

* * *

Now what will happen stay tuned till next time...

R & R will update soon...


	9. 9 Sora's dilemma

Sora lost her conscousness... 

Chapter 9: Sora's dilemma

"Sora Sora.. wake up." Yamato was tapping on Sora's cheek. "Oh my god Sora" Mimi ran toward Sora. Yamato picked up Sora's small frame in his hands "Mimi I am going to the nearest hospital I will drive the car you please sit with Sora on back seat." "I will come in my car Yamato please go to the hospital soon" Koushiro said going to the car park. "Sora please stay there we are getting help" Yamato's voice was shivering. "Don't worry Yamato we are with you" Mimi said in a concerned voice.

"Hey let me come with you I also want to help" Tai said with concern. 'I hope she is ok.' Tai thought. "If you insist." Koushiro said looking at him & got his car on the road with Tai sitting in front with him. "Hey Koushiro what's the big rush" TK asked when Koushiro passed him. Koushro pulled his car "Yamato took Sora to the doctor I am also going there." "Well I am also coming" TK sat behind & car gained the speed.

"Doctor how is she now?" Yamato asked looking at him "She is alright. She just went under presser suddenly. You can take her home when she wakes up." Yamato went to Sora's bed hearing it. "Thank you doctor" Mimi thanked him. "Yamato I will go & see if Koushiro has come" Mimi left leaving Yamato & Sora alone. Sora was now opening her eyes slowly. "Sora thank god you are ok" Yamato said kissing her lightly on forehead. "Where am I what happened." Sora tried to get familer with her surroundings. "You lost your consciousness. Now you are at hospital" Yamato said.

"What" suddenly she got out of bed. "Take it easy Sor" Yamato tried to calm her down. "What happened to you. Why all the sudden you got dizzy" Yamato asked her with a hint of worry in his voice. 'Oh no now I remember I saw Tai' Her lips were trembling with fear. "I don't remember Yama" She lied. "If you say so" Yamato said doubtfully. "Can we go home Yama." Sora's eyes showed fear. "We are waiting for Koushiro & Mimi. We will go together when they will come. What are you afraid of Sor?" Yamato tried to open her up. "It's nothing really I am just a bit shaken up I don't like being at hospital since last time when I was here I wasn't in a good condition" Sora tried to convince him. "Don't be afraid I am here" Yamato said hugging her. They pulled up hearing a cough. "Hello I hope we didn't disturb anything" Mimi said grinning. "How are you feeling Sora" Koushiro asked looking at her. "I am fine. Thank you" Sora answered with a smile. "Hey there bro & Sora" TK said coming in front.

"TK nice to see you" Sora hugged TK. "Where is your little girlfriend TK?" Yamato asked ruffling his hair. "Hey don't touch my hair. Kari is out of town today." "Well what are we waiting for let's go" Sora said looking at Yamato. "I will just pay the bill & come back" Yamato kissed Sora softly on lips & left. "I will go & pack sandwiches for us I am hungry coming Mims"  
Koushiro took Mimi's hand "will be right back" Mimi waved at her & both of them left. Sora just smiled at the couple. "TK it's just you & me now" Sora smiled at TK. "Do you want to call Kari you can use my cell phone. I see you are missing her" Sora gave her phone to TK with a small friendly laugh. "You are the best Sora. You are so caring just like my mother"  
& TK ran outside to make the phone call. Sora smiled at his retreating back.

'Well I am all alone now.' Sora sighed & again lied down on the bed. "Hey love" "TTTTai. So I actually did see you. How...how did you know I am here" Sora said shivering. "I have my ways you only left me that piece of paper so I can come & find you Sor" Tai said smirking. Tai was slowly moving to her bed. "Don't come near me Tai. Please" Sora's voice was trembling. "Do you really think that you can escape from me love." Tai said getting closer & closer. Sora now began to sit up on the bed. "Sor are you ready" Yamato said coming near the room Sora was in. Tai stood there as if nothing had happened. "Sora where are Kou...Do I know you "Yamato cut off his speech & asked Tai suspiciously. TK was now near Yamato looking at Tai as well. Yamato shifted his gaze to Sora who had a still look in her eyes. "Sora why are you scared what the hell happened?" Yamato said glaring Tai. "I heard her scream so I came in to check out" Tai lied. "He came with me Yam-man. No need to go all protective. He is Taichi "Koushiro said with a little laugh. "Whatever." Yamato left taking Sora's hand. "Sorry for his rudeness but he is just worried about Sora his girlfriend." Mimi apologized to Tai. "Oh" Tai said with frown. 'So you like this Yamato hum Sora. We will see about that. It won't be the same' Tai smiled evilly. "I wonder what's with him" Mimi mumbled in Koushiro's ears. Koushiro just threw his hands in air "You coming Tai?" "I would rather leave" Tai left without even looking at them. 'He is strange' Koushiro soon cleared up his mind when he felt Mimi's hand on his.

"Are you sure you are alright Sora. I had seen the look on your face." Yamato said with a frown. "I am fine" Sora said with some anger. "Oh." Yamato said sadly & turned to leave. "I am sorry Yamato I am just missing Hakura & Joe & last time I had seen Joe all bandaged up so I really hate hospitals" Sora said grabbing his hand. 'I am sorry Yamato but I cannot tell you about Tai' Sora thought sadly. "Is that it. I am sorry Sora I troubled you so much asking the same thing again & again.  
"That's ok I know you care for me Yama" Sora brushed her lips to his. Yamato just couldn't take it anymore & planted a full kiss on her lips. Wait who are Hakura & Joe." Yamato asked realizing. "They are my friends from Japan." Sora said laughing a bit. "I really miss them" Sora said looking in a void. "So I am still expecting you to be on time tomorrow for our date." "I will be at your service my queen" Yamato said tilting his head low. Sora slapped him playfully & went inside her house. Yamato also drove away.

Sora went inside humming. 'I will change my cloths & have a nice bath' her thoughts were broken when she heard a voice saying "Hello Sora missed me?" That voice sent shivers through her back. 'How could I forget Tai. Will he harm Yama. Damn you Yama why do I forget about the world when I am with you.' "Tai how did you get in?" Sora asked in a voice which was barely audible. "So you are going out with Yamato when you still have a boyfriend hum sweetheart? It's not nice to cheat your boyfriend." Tai said in a low voice. "I .. I love Yamato & I am not cheating on anyone. I broke up with you on the day when you had beaten up Joe. I hate you Tai. You gave me nothing but fear & pain." Sora was now moving to her cell phone. "I don't care. i know you love me & I love you. You are mine. Nobody can take you away from me even if for that I need to kill someone." Tai said dangerously. "Don't try to threaten me this time Tai I have a lot of friends here & they are capable enough to take care of themselves." Sora took her cell phone & ran towards her bedroom trying to shut the door. Tai grabbed her hand & pulled her roughly it caused her to winch in pain. "Trying to call little Yamato. Oh I am touched with his love for you. Go ahead & call him." He said leaving her hand. She looked at him uncertainly. "But if he comes here who would save little TK from me. He is a cute boy isn't he?" Tai said smiling evilly. Sora stopped pushing button "You wouldn't do that." She said grabbing her collar. "Of course I wouldn't like to do it but if you leave me no choice then" he faked sadness on his face. "Please don't do it. I would do anything you want." Sora sat down on the floor lifelessly.

"I hate to do this to you but why do you keep on doing mistakes" Tai said forcing a kiss on her lips. "Boy did I miss that taste of you" Tai said licking his lips & moved forward for another one. 'I am sorry Yamato. but I have no choice I don't want anyone in danger because of me.' Sora was crying inside a single tear dropped from her eye.

"So this is what I want you to do." Tai said touching her chin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the small chapter but I will update soon. Taich's Plan will be executed in next chapter.

R & R


	10. 10 Their first date

Hey I like Tai too. Sorry for making him evil but it goes with the story. 

Chapter 10 : Their first date...

"I want Yamato to hate you" Tai said plainly looking at her. "What? I cannot do that. I love him." Sora said. She was shocked hearing it. "I am sure you don't want anything happening to TK. Well as I think of it, it is a shortcut way to make him hate you. When he will know that TK is gone because of you humm it's a great..." "I will do it just tell me what to do. Just don't hurt anyone." Sora cut Tai off. Tears were streaming on her face. "That's like a good girl." Tai tapped her head. Sora threw away his hand with disgust. "To your luck Sora I will ignore it this time. I want you to insult him in the whole college & tell him that you love me in a way that he will start hating you. Think how you will do it. I will let you have that pleasure." Tai said with a wicked smile. "I just want to have this one last date with him tomorrow. Please then I will do as you have said"  
Sora said this literally falling onto his feet. "Please do this last favor on me." Sora said looking at him with teary eyes.  
'Am I doing the right thing. I can't see her cry like this. Ahh but I have no choice. I won't be able to have her if I go soft' Tai shifted with frustration "Fine one last time. But don't even think of double crossing me" Tai said turning his back at her.  
"Thank you Tai" Sora smiled sadly. "Whatever" with that Tai left shutting the door behind him.

"Sora are you alright dear you look like you have been crying" Meena Takenoushi asked worriedly looking at her daughter.  
"I am fine mom something went in my eye now if you will excuse me I want to sleep for sometime" Sora ran to her bedroom "I hope she is alright she is behaving quite strange today" Meena said looking at her husband. "She will tell us when she will be ready. Don't worry dear." Andrew Takenoushi comforted his wife looking at the direction of Sora's room. 'Sora tell us what's bothering you'.

Sora couldn't sleep that night.

'I feel like living the last day of my life' Sora thought with a great pain in her heart. 'Should I tell Yama about Tai. I think I must tell him & if he saye I should go to Tai for his safety then I will go happily. It's not only my decision' Sora came to a conclusion that she would tell Yamato about Tai. It made he relieved a little bit.

Yamato came to pick her up as usual. "Yama I want to tell you something" Sora was about to start when Tai came & knocked on the car window. "Hey can you help...Oh Yamato & Sora. How are you feeling today Sora?" Tai asked in fake concern.  
"She is fine. What are you doing here?" Yamato asked squinting his eyes with suspicion. "My car battery is down. Can you give me a lift to college." Tai said looking at Yamato. "Fine get in" Yamato offered him lift with a slight frown. "Thanks" Tai sat on the back seat. "Sora you were saying something" Yamato said looking at the road. "Umm nothing" Sora said looking at Tai from mirror. There ride then went silent.

Yamato, Sora & Tai then were together in the class all the time. Whenever Sora wanted to tell about Tai to Yamato she always got interrupted by Tai. "Oh I am sorry" Tai bumped onto Sora when Sora & Yamato were leaving the college.  
Sora felt Tai sided a paper into her hand & left. "I don't like him" Yamato said looking at the direction Tai left. "Get the car out of car park I will wait here. Come soon" Sora said smiling at him. "Hey you haven't forgotten about our date right Sora?" Yamato asked Sora nervously. "Come soon I don't want to be late on my first date with the great Yamato Ishida"  
Sora said with a sly grin. Yamato left to get the car nodding happily.

Sora quickly opened up the paper when she saw him leaving to get the car. It was an envelop. She opened it & yelped she saw TK resting peacefully in his bed. A note was attached to it , it said 'As my camera went to TK's bedroom a bullet can easily go. Look at him he is sleeping so peacefully he doesn't even know that what kind of danger he is in. What would happen to his little girlfriend if anything happens to him.' 'Tai you will go to hell someday.' Sora thought bitterly.

"Sora what you had been wanted to tell me from the morning?" Yamato asked Sora curiously. "Yamato no matter what happens remember one thing that I love you & you are life." Sora said emotionally. "Something wrong Sora" Yamato asked seeing her seriousness in every word. "Nothing Yama I just wanted to open up my mine to you." Sora had a single tear in her eye &  
she looked outside the car window. Yamato stopped the car a side & pulled Sora near him. "I cannot think of a life without you Sora" Yamato pecked on her lips lightly. His words were coming from the bottom of his heart. The whole journey was silent after that.

"Hey I hope we are still going for the date Sor" Yamato asked hopefully. "Of course we are" Sora had a small smile. "I want to enjoy with you fully" Sora said kissing him on his cheek. 'It is the last time' She thought sadly. "Hey are you still there Sor"  
Yamato waved a hand at her looking her lost deep down into thoughts. "Whatt Pick me up at 7 Yama." Sora was a bit shocked but soon she got over it. "I can't wait for our first date Sora" Yamato had a stupid grin on his face. "Me neither Yama" Sora laughed at him. "Now go or you will be late." Sora said slapping him slightly. "Oh no I don't want to make a bad impression to you my lady on our first date" Yamato said jokingly & sped up the car.

"Gettin cozy with your ex -bf. Don't try to act smart remember I am watching you." Tai said coming out of nowhere. "I will do as you said Tai." Sora said harshly. "That's not the way ro behave with your boyfriend Sora" Tai said twisting her hand painfully. Sora winched in pain. "I will be waiting for you tomorrow. I don't want any mistakes." Tai left leaving Sora's hand.  
'Isn't that Sora. What is she doing with Tai' Mimi thought who saw them from distance. 'My mind must be playing with me' Mimi shook off her thought when she didn't see anyone in the next moment.

"I have a date with Yamato today mom." Sora said coming into her apartment. "Aww my baby has all grown up" Mrs. T said hugging Sora. "Yamato is good for you. He will keep you happy with the rest of your life" Meena said dreamily. "Mom I am not marring him or something" Sora sweat dropped. "But some day you might" Meena said daydreaming. "May be I should go to my room. Things are getting weird here" Sora ran to her room. 'You don't know mom but this is my last day with him' Sora sighed sadly.

Door bell rang. "Hi Yamato come in. Have a seat. I will call Sora up." Meena called Yamato in. "Hello Mrs T."Yamato came in nervously. "Sora Yamato is here. I am fine dear. By the way you look handsome today. I am sure you will get Sora off her feet today"  
Meena smiled at him. Yamato smiled shyly. For next five minutes he just sat on the sofa moving his legs nervously. He was getting impatient.  
Soon he heard a door opened &footstep coming near him. He looked up & lost himself seeing the familiar beauty coming to him. Sora was wearing a red tank top with a denim skirt that came till her knees. She was wearing a light make up which was highlighting her features perfectly. The reflection of golden light was touching her face which was giving her a heavenly look. "You look really beautiful Sor" Yamato got up & kissed her hand. "Thank you Yama. You are looking quite handsome as well" Sora answered shyly avoiding his gaze. "Lets go" Yamato took Sora's hand & motioned her to walk outside the door.

"So where do you want to go first my princess." Yamato asked Sora opening the car door for her. "Where ever you like my prince" Sora answered with a playful smile. Yamato guided Sora to his car joining his hand with her. "We will catch a nice movie first. Then find a nice hotel & have our dinner. What do you think of that?" Yamato asked looking at Sora. "Splendid" Sora said linking her hand with him. After having dinner with Yamato Sora suggested that they should have a walk in the park. Yamato agreed with her happily. Both of them came to the park with no one else around them. Both of them sat on a bench. The only thing that disturbing silence was wind. Yamato was holding Sora's hand with his protectively. Both were trying to feel each other's presence silently. "Sor it's so nice to be with you. I love..." Yamato was broken from his words as Sora pulled him into a kiss. Yamato was first amazed but soon was drown into the kiss tasting her lips. They kissed each other as if they wanted to reach each other's minds. After two minutes they broke off breathing heavily trying to catch breath. "No matter what Yama remember one thing that I love you & you mean my life to me" Sora was looking straight into his eyes. Her eyes were watered a bit & she had a hint of sadness in her voice. "I love you too Sor with all my heart" Yamato said wiping out a single tear which rolled out of her eye & pulled her into a hug. After a while they broke apart & Yamato pulled her into another kiss. 'Oh god I am getting addicted to her. I can't imagine even a single minute without her' He thought "Even I cannot live without you Yama" Sora said as if she was reading his thoughts.

Sora was on her bed shifting & tossing around as she wasn't able to sleep. She was trying to live the moments again with Yamato in her thoughts. She still remembered his face when he had left her at her door steps & kissed her slightly on her temple with affection & love. She was afraid to think how he would take it when she will execute Tai's plan tomorrow & break Yamato's heart. 'This is all my fault. Because of me first my parents & Hakura were in danger. Then he nearly killed Joe that day. Now he is threatening me that he would kill TK & Kari if I don't be with him. I can never let that happen to them they are only kids & it's not their fault. Yamato will have to deal with it. He won't be able to take it if anything happens to his brother. After all I came in his life only a few months ago. He will get over me. I would never stop loving you Yama. But I have no escape.' Sora wanted to cry loudly but kept weeping on her bed silently.

The night was over & Sora got off her bed dully to get the shower & get ready for college. Her eyes were covered with dark circles & her face was pale due to all crying. She quickly tried to remove all traces of sadness off her face & wore a fake smile when she heard her mother calling her name. "Bye mom I am leaving" Sora said getting to the door. "Isn't Yamato coming to pick you up today dear?" Meena Takenouchi asked looking at her daughter. "Um no I am suppose to meet Mimi at city mall today. Bye" Sora got out of the house quickly before Mrs. T can ask another question. When she was getting out of the building she saw Yamato coming towards her house & she hid behind a tree near the front gate. 'Was that Sora?' Yamato thought when he saw a sprang of red hair. 'I am imagining things. Get a hold on yourself Yamato' Yamato shook his head clearing his thoughts. 'She has a magical effect on me & I am loving it' Yamato smiled at his thoughts.

When Sora saw him ringing the bell at her door she quickly backed off taking care that he wouldn't see him & bumped into someone.  
She felt someone grabbing her by waist & opened her mouth to yell. She was shut by the same person as he kept his hand on her mouth quickly. Sora turned around fearfully to see the person & then had a bitter smile on her face when the person was none other than Taichi. "Good that you are not disobeying me. Now lets go. You are going to come with me to the college today & even to the class in front of Yamato. I want to get rid of him from your life quickly. I can't stand him." Tai clenched his jaw slightly. Sora looked at him with all hatred. "Now that look won't help. Think what would Yamato think when he would know that his only brother was killed due to his girlfriend" Taichi said with a fake sadness. "don't do anything to TK. If anything happens to him I would kill myself & you would lose me forever." Sora said angrily. "I have already said that I would do as you say" with that she started walking to his car without looking back at him.

"Hi Mrs. T. where is Sora" Yamato asked Meena who opened the door for him. "She left a moment ago Yamato. She said she is meeting Mimi today. Didn't she tell you that?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked getting surprised. "No. I think she forgot. Well thanks I will catch her up in the college. Bye." Yamato said goodbye to her & left. 'This is weird. I will ask Sora about it. I wonder why didn't she tell me.' Yamato thought.

"Hi Mimi. Where is Sora" Yamato asked Mimi when he saw her in the class. "Isn't she suppose to be with you. She comes with you"  
Mimi said with a surprise. "Isn't she suppose to meet you today? That's why she didn't come with me." Yamato asked worriedly.  
"No. We never decided that." "What then why did she say that. I hope nothing has happened to her." Yamato had a hint of fear in his voice. "Don't worry she will..." Mimi was cut off by Jemmy who came towards them & said "Sora has come Yamato don't worry about her." "She has someone better with her this time, Taichi that is." He added further slyly. "You. I will kill you. don't take her name with you dirty mouth" Yamato grabbed his neck. "Yamato..Please" Koushiro came towards them & tried to break off their fight. "We will deal with him later." He said with assuring tone. "Scram Jemmy." Koushiro said dropping his voice low. "Sora.." Yamato heard Mimi's voice & looked at the door. He dropped his hands from Jemmy when he saw Sora coming with Taichi whose hand was around Sora's waist. She passed him without even looking at him with Taichi. Koushiro & Mimi both were holding Yamato tightly so he wouldn't do anything drastic. "Calm down Yamato. There must be a reason . Go & talk to her in the lunch break." Koushiro mumbled in Yamato's ear. "Agh whatever. She needs to answer me today" Yamato sat down fuming with anger but Koushiro had a firm grip on his shoulder. Mimi looked at Koushiro nervously seeing Yamato so angry. He touched her hand with his free hand assuring her that everything would be fine.

"Sora I need to talk to you" Yamato blocked Sora's path while she was going to the cafeteria with Taichi ignoring him again.  
"Get out of the way idiot. You don't have rights to talk to my girlfriend." Tai said getting close to him. "Whatttt? Sora what is he saying?" Yamato asked Sora with a shock. "You heard him right. He is my boyfriend & was all along. I was with you just trying to make him jealous. So today we cleared all our differences & are together again." Sora said kissing Taichi's cheek.  
"Sora you said you loved me. Does that mean you only played with my emotions" Yamato asked Sora angrily. "Yes it was all fake. Let's go Tai" Sora said harshly & grabbed Taichi's hand. Yamato now couldn't hold his temper & punched Taichi hard on stomach. Taichi also returned the punch. They were about to fight when she slapped Yamato on face & said "Don't touch him." & left with Taichi. Taichi looked back once with a smirk at Yamato who was standing there like a stone all insulted.

To be continued...


	11. 11 Love brings pain

Hello there...Thanks a lot for support 

Lets move on to the story...

Previously ... Sora slapped Yamato & he just stood there insulted by his own love.

**Chapter 11:** **Love brings pain**

"Are you ok buddy?" Koushiro placed a comforting hand on Yamato's shoulder.

Yamato was still shocked & looking at the same direction where Sora left. His hands were curled into fists so hard that there was some blood on his knuckles. His eyes were hard & emotionless. His jaw was clenched to hold the anger which was raising within him.

"I cannot believe she just did that. She is too nice to do that. There must be some reason." Mimi said in disbelief.

Yamato didn't say a word. He pushed Koushiro's hand off his shoulder & left without even looking back.

"Poor Yamato" Koushiro said sadly.

"Koushiro I think I should talk to Sora. She must have a reason to do this to him. This behavior doesn't match her personality" Mimi said putting a hand on Koushiro's shoulder.

"I guess it would help. At least I hope. But she needs a good explanation." Koushiro nodded.

"Excuse me Tai I must go to wash room." Sora said without looking at him & ran towards ladies wash room.

"Come back soon. I am waiting for you here." Tai said wrinkling his temple.

When she entered inside she started crying silently. To Sora's luck no one was inside. 'I am sorry Yama. I love you. That's why I must do it. I cannot see you unhappy. I would do no good for you. I am always a pain for my friends. I will always love you even you hate me from today. I will get out of your life. I am so sorry.' Sora sat on the floor putting her head down on the knees.

"Sora" She heard a knock on the door with Taichi's voice.

"Coming. Just a second" Sora's voice was trembling due to all crying.

"What took you so long. I don't have all day to wait here." Taichi said in frustrated tone when Sora came out.

"Your crying wouldn't change my mind" Taichi got little bit upset. 'You are making it hard for me Sora but I cannot lose &  
I love you so much I cannot afford to lose you.'

Soon Taichi & Sora entered into the class. When they were about to enter Taichi grabbed Sora's hand. "We are a couple remember"  
Sora just looked at him with empty, lifeless eyes. It made Tai to think if he is doing a right thing but he brushed it off.

"Look It's Sora" Koushiro whispered in Mimi's ears. "I will keep Yamato under control you go & talk to her before any lecturer comes"

"Yes Koushiro. I will be back." Mimi loked at Yamato sadly & left to talk to Sora.

Yamato was fuming with anger when he saw Sora & Taichi together. "I want to kill that xxx" He said turning his hand into fist.

"Yamato calm down. Mimi has gone to talk to Sora. Soon we will know the reason why she did it. Just stay here. I don't want you to get in trouble. Please" Koushiro said keeping a coforting hand on his shoulder. Still it wasn't helping. 'Why she looks so sad & had been crying for long time' Yamato thought when he saw Sora's face. It changed expression on his face & it was again filled with love for her.

"Koushiro what's wrong with her. She looks like she had been crying for long time." Yamato said calming down. His voice was filled with love & affection for Sora. 'Poor Yamato is deeply in love with her. But she right now is loking like a disaster'  
Koushiro was now looking at her with a surprise.

"Sora can I talk to you for a second alone." Mimi said looking at Sora straight in the eyes. Sora avoided Mimi's eyes.

"Sure. Mimi" Sora said looking down at the floor.

"I am her boyfriend. You can say anything in front of me. Right love?" Taichi said adding pressure on Sora's hand.

"Yes. You can talk here Mimi" Sora's face was twisted in pain but she hid it quickly.

"You look more like a boss to me not a byfriend." Mimi said bluntly looking at him with disgust.

"May be some other time Sora when you won't be with a controlling freak like him" Mimi left the site turning her back at them.

"Idiot. She doesn't know she is messing up with a wrong person" Taichi said clenching his teeth.

"Ignore her Tai. You promised me you won't hurt anyone of them. For that I will do whatever you say." Sora mumbled sorrowfully.

"Really" Taichi looked at her with lust which made Sora to back off from him. "I won't do anything don't worry" Taichi said carelessly "But surely would after our marriage." He said with a wicked smile.

"So. What happened?" Koushiro asked Mimi with hope.

"No luck. I wasn't able to talk to her. If you ask me she looks like she is under some pressure. Taichi has something to do with it. But that sure doesn't explain why she did that to Yamato.. She knows it very well that if she need help with something she can always ask us" Mimi sighed.

"I hope it will be over soon. Yamato.." Koushiro cut off his sentence because Yamato was nowhere to see.

"Sora aren't you going to introduce me to your parents?" Taichi asked Sora when they were going to his car.

"Humm" Sora asked looking at him since she was lost in the thoughts.

"I said I want to be introduced to your parents today." Taichi said raising his voice. 'Looks like she is again thinking about that freak.'Taichi thought.

"What?" Sora asked in surprise.

"You heard me." Taichi said out in frustration.

"Ok." She said in small voice.

Soon enough both of them were outside Sora's house. Sora rang the bell & both waited outside for someone to open up the door. Door flung open & Meena Takenouchi came out with a smile but raised her eyebrow when she saw Taichi.

"Hello. Who is he. I thought you are with Yamato." Mrs T said looking at Taichi.

"No I am not. Let us in mom." Sora said nervously.

"Oh I am sorry. Come in." Mrs. T stepped a side making a way to both of them.

"He is Taichi me boyfriend & Taichi this is my mom" Sora said in a clipped tone.

"What?" Mrs. T ased in surprise. "Why?" She asked again.

"Because I love him & you are embarrassing me & him as well" Sora's voice was hurt but she covered it.

"Oh. Well Taichi have a sit. Enjoy yourself. I will get something for you to eat. Sora can you come in & get water outside for him"  
Mrs. T pulled Sora inside without wait for her reply.

"What is this Sora" Mrs. T asked.

"What?" Sora asked again.

"Don't give me that. You know what I am asking. I know you love Yamato. It's written on your face. You cannot hide anything from me. After all you are my daughter." Mrs. T asked Sora gently.

"You are wrong mom I love him" She avoided her mother's eyes & went outside without looking back.

'It's eating you sweety. I am sure you will tell me soon' Mrs. T thought sadly.

"Taichi" A figure said who was standing outside Sora's house in the dark.

* * *

To be continued...  
Guess who is that figure. Yamato, Mimi or Koushiro:) It was a small chapter but I will update soon. Love you all. Bye 


	12. 12 Love's other side

Thak you all for reviews & making me your favorite author Moppy& Imperfect writer. Thxto all my readers. I do try to reply all of you personally.I have tried to get over the spelling mistakes this time I hope :

I hope everyone knows what happened in previous chapter.

Someone standing outside Sora's house saw Taichi... who is it? A little suspense :)

Chapter 12: Love's Other Side is Hate

"Good night love" Taichi said holding Sora's hand possessively who was standing outside her house with Taichi.

"Good night" Sora said emotionlessly.

"You surely need a change in your attitude. Behave yourself whenever you are with me. The long face of yours makes me sick. Come on now give your boyfriend a good night kiss" Taichi pulled Sora towards him roughly & kissed her hard on lips.

"Bye sweet, the kiss was fun. See you tomorrow. I will be coming to pick you up here." Taichi said with a smirk & left her behind standing outside the door. She went back in the house wiping out a single tear that rolled out of her eye.

Next morning was dull for Sora. She wasn't able to wash away Yamato's thoughts from her mind. She was done with her usual routine & waiting for Taichi to come. When she was consumed in her thoughts her mother approached to her.

"Sora dear I want to speak with you about something." Mrs. Takenouchi said coming closer to her. Sora didn't respond.

"Sora. Are you alright?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked slightly touching her shoulder.

"Humm" Sora jumped a bit from her seat.

"Oh it's you mom." Sora calmed down seeing her mother.

"I can see Sora something is wrong with you. I hope you will talk about it soon."

"I am fine mom. Don't worry." Sora smiled little bit to hide her pain.

"Oh dear this habit of yours to hide your worries & pain just to make others happy sometimes worries me. Well I was here to tell you that I must go out of town for some days. I must go to get some rare plant & seeds for our new flower shop. I will be back in two days. Your father is also out for a tour. I don't want you to be alone. Will you come with me?" Mrs. T asked Sora. She cared for her daughter just like all other moms.

"Mom I want to come with you but I cannot. I am new in the college. I cannot be absent there just now & you said you will be back in two days. I will be just fine. It's not a big duration. Don't worry about me." Sora comforted her mother.

"You can still change your mind. I am leaving tomorrow morning. You still have a lot of time to think sweetie" Mrs. T patted on Sora's head lovingly.

"I will mom. But it won't be possible for me. Besides I have my friends. I will call Mimi & Kari for a sleep over." Sora smiled with her mother's touch.

"Ok dear. As you wish." The car honked & Sora's mother frowned hearing it's sound. "Looks like Taichi is here" Sora's eyes were betraying the smile on her lips.

"Bye moms see you in the evening." Sora kissed her mother's cheek & ran outside the door. 'I don't like him. I just can't put a finger on it.' Mrs. T thought shutting the door after the car left.

"The hottest couple has arrived" Jemmy whispered in Yamato's ear while going towards his seat.

The next moment Yamato saw Sora & Taichi coming inside the classroom. He clenched his mouth with anger & shifted his gaze elsewhere to avoid them. Taichi saw him & smiled a wicked smile.

"Sora lets sit next to Yamato" Taichi mumbled getting closer to Sora to make Yamato more jealous & angry.

Sora gave him a surprised look. "Why do you want to tease him more. I am with you why aren't you happy with that. Why do you want him to be in more pain?" Sora asked him frowning.

"He made a mistake to fall in love with you so he must pay & I want both of you to drift apart so much that you wouldn't be able to get back together even in your dreams. This is the only way to do it. That's the cost you must pay to save his & his little TK's life." Taichi answered her evilly.

Sora sat next to Yamato defeated. Taichi sat besides her & circled his arm around her waist. Yamato banged his desk with anger & frustration seeing this & turned his eyes in disgust. Sora kept her head down in shame & sorrow she was feeling inside he heart. 'I am sorry Yama. I know you would hate me for this but this is for your best. I love you & I can do anything to save you even if that gives me your hate only. At least I will be happy that you are still in my heart.' Sora smiled sadly between her tears.

"Hey Yamato. How are you. You never talk to me these days. Oh I got it since I stole your girlfriend from you. But she was never yours." Taichi mocked at Yamato. Sora & Taichi were inside Taichi's car & Yamato was inside his car. Three of them were at a signal on the cross roads waiting to turn it green. Yamato just tried to ignore him.

"Have you ever kissed her Yamato? Like this." & all of the sudden Taichi forced a kiss in Sora. She was taken a back & tried to get away from him but he was far too strong to her. "kiss me Sora" Taichi threatened her between the kiss so only she can hear him. She kissed him unwillingly. Yamato had enough of this. He looked at Sora with pure hatred which wasn't there even when she slapped him in front of every one. Sora was now truly broken with his look. He drove away keeping them with each other. 'Yama now I have lost you forever. It's like I have lost myself' Sora stared sobbing helplessly. Her petit body was shivering due to her constant uncontrollable cries. Taichi was looking at her with pity. For once in his life he was regretting what he was doing but his possessiveness for Sora washed it all.

"Your home Sora" Taichi dropped her near her house & said those words finally breaking the silence. Sora got off the car like a robot & started walking to her house without looking back at him. "I will be here tomorrow" Taichi tried to make some conversation.

"You don't have to worry about anything now Taichi. Everything is finished. I am all yours." Her voice was shaking. "But my heart never will. You have crushed it & buried it with your own hands." & she ran inside her house. Taichi stood there like a statue not knowing what to do. Then he walked to his car dragging on his feet 'Am I a monster?' He asked himself. 'So what if I am. Still I am the one who is getting Sora not Yamato.' He brushed out his thoughts.

Sora came inside quietly. She thanked god that her mother was not home yet otherwise she would have bombarded her with the questions. She washed her face & went inside her room. Due to all mental tress she soon was in a deep sleep that she didn't noticed her mother walked in her room & tucked her into a blanket so she won't get cold.

Sora got up early today since her mother left the house to catch the plane. She was all alone in the big, empty house now. 'It's empty just like my heart' She laughed sarcastically at herself. Her eyes were filled with an emptiness.

For the whole day Sora avoided Yamato's eyes which were burning her with hatred. Mimi & Koushiro were astonished seeing change in Yamato. All love in his eyes was replaced with hate & pain. They just kept wondering what would have happened. Even Taichi wasn't able to give an eye to Sora due to tiny guilt in his mind & seeing her destroyed from inside.

Sora was now all alone stealing looks to the table where Yamato was sitting with Mimi, Koushuro, Kari & TK. All of them were looking at her sadly except for Yamato. TK even tried to talk to Yamato about Sora but was stopped by Yamato saying that if TK wants to talk about her he would leave. Sora sat there like a stone hearing his words. 'I have succeeded to win you hate Yama.'

A figure outside the cafeteria sighed sadly at this. 'I will make it alright Sor'

* * *

To be continued…………………………..

Don't worry Sora & Yamato will be together again soon……….


	13. 13 Now I know everything

I cannot see Sora & Yamato apart now :'( (sob ,sob)

Thank you for reviews guys. Happy holidays.

**Wish you a very happy new year**.

**Chapter 13: Now I know everything**

Sora's mother was supposed to come today but she got a call from her mother that she could not come for a week because of some problem weather problem. All the planes & other transports were canceled. Now she was all alone in her room thinking about her life & of course Yamato. It had been just two day when her mother left. Her father was on a business tour. It was a night time & she was scared to be all alone.

She heard someone's foot in her backyards. Now her heart was jumping because of fear that some thief might have come near her house. She thought of calling Tai but then she decided to check it on her own. She didn't want Tai to know that she was alone at home. She thought the thief would be better that Tai.

She came down in the hall. She had taken a picture of Yamato to keep her strength alive. She held it near her heart. All the lights were off. She wasn't making any noise while walking. Slowly she went in the kitchen & looked from the window in her backyard. There was no sound & no one was outside. 'Must have been my imagination' She let out a sigh of relief. "Looks like no one is here Yama" she said softly & went back into her bedroom.

Yamato went for a drive after his dinner just to clear his thoughts. He saw Sora's house while driving. It was in the dark. He thought nobody is in there. He pulled his car near her house. 'Sora might be with that sick Tai again.' A look of hatred was plastered on his face. But then he heard some noises coming from her backyard. Then he saw a small shadow in Sora's bedroom window. 'Sora. I thought she is with him. What is she doing all alone. I wonder where her parents are. & that Taichi also doesn't seem responsible at all.' He got off his car without making any sound. In the middle of the road to her house he thought 'why do I care. I hate her.' He shifted uncertainly. 'No. I still love her deeply. I still cannot let anything happen to her. 'His other mind told him & he kept on moving towards her house. Now there was no sound at all. He then saw a petit figure sneaking out of the kitchen window. He held his breath to see that it was Sora. She looked all alone to him. Her eyes were red & groggy as if she had been crying for a long time. His heart again filled with the love for her 'Had Tai done something to her. He better not otherwise I wouldn't spare his life.' He kept on staring at his lonely angle longingly. He wanted to go to he, talk to her but the insults she had put on to him bind his legs. He was very close to the window. She had a picture in her hand. 'It must be of Taichi's' He thought bitterly. He was about to turn his back to her when her heard her words "looks like no one is here Yama." He turned back quickly thinking that she had seen him but then he saw she was talking to a picture in her hand. He looked at it carefully & was surprised to find out it was his picture. He kept on looking at her retreating back. He was too surprised to say or do anything. 'She still loves me. But then why she acts like that whenever Taichi is around? I must have been imagining things.' He pinched himself to see if it was a dream.

He was lost in his thoughts when he again heard a soft sound of someone's feet. He looked at its origin & saw a figure climbing the wall of the backyard. He ran behind the figure. The figure looked at his direction & jumped off the wall & started running. Yamato also followed the path & started running behind the figure to catch the person.

Finally the figure stopped when they were away from Sora's house. Yamato almost bumped onto the person as he stopped all of the sudden. Both of them were panting heavily.

"Who are you? What were you doing near Sora's house?" Yamato asked while trying to catch his breath.

The person was quite tall. He turned slowly to Yamato. "Hello Yamato I am Joe." He said in monotone.

"How do you know my name?" Yamato was looking at him with a surprise.

"I know about Tai also." He again said with the same voice.

"Who are you exactly?" Yamato now grabbed his shirt & asked him.

"I would be grateful if you leave my shirt." Joe said moving his hands away from him.

"I can help you to get Sora." Joe said looking into Yamato's eyes. Yamato's eyes showed a wild storm for a moment & it suddenly disappeared.

"I don't need anyone's help. Besides why would I want to get her?" Yamato asked carelessly.

"Let me see may be because you love her & Tai is in the way" Joe said adding same carelessness in his voice.

"I don't love anybody." Yamato said turning his back at Joe.

"Didn't look to me like that when you were watching her longingly" Joe said in a clipped tone.

"That's none of your business." Yamato raised his voice.

"But it is as it includes Sora." Joe said calmly.

"What are you another one of her boy toys." Yamato asked with a smirk.

To answer it Joe punched him on his face. He fell down with the blow. Joe bent down at him & gestured his hand in front of him to help him get up.

"Sorry about that but I cannot hear anything against Sora. You are the lucky one to get her love." Joe said with a hint of sadness & jealousy in his voice.

"But she loves Taichi. She slapped me for him & worst is she even kissed him in front of me. She didn't even think for a second how much it would have hurt me. She said she just used me till he was not here. She said he had been her boyfriend for long time." Yamato suddenly had an outburst of his emotions in front of Joe.

"That's where you are wrong. He wants to be with her. It's not other way round." Joe said mysteriously.

"Can you be a little clearer here?" Yamato was getting frustrated & was also eager to know if there is any way to get back with Sora.

"So now I caught you. You love her deeply." Joe teased him.

"Yes & I know that you also love her." Yamato said a little louder.

"Tragic isn't it. I am after something which I would never get." He said sadly.

"I am sorry but I think I am on the same line." Yamato tried to confront him.

"She loves only you Yamato. She hates Taichi. She left Japan just to get away from him. She even washed all traces behind her so he wouldn't find her. But as I see he succeeded. Sora is really facing her bad luck." Joe was telling Yamato about Sora's past.

"Ok if she hates him so much then why is she with him?" Yamato asked in the middle of the conversation.

"I am getting to it. Please don't stop me in between. Taichi threatened her that he would hurt the people she loves last time. He had beaten me brutally last time when he just saw me with her talking. Then he also hurt Sora & beaten her badly with his belt or something. That's why she never wears skirts. It shows off her marks Taichi had given her. He also made a threat that he would kill her best friend Hakura. The moment Hakura left Japan she was almost relieved & then she escaped from him & came here. That's in short about Sora's past." Joe stopped talking.

"I will get that Taich. Lets go & talk to Sora." Yamato was fuming with anger.

"As you say. Sooner is the better." Joe motioned towards Sora's house.

Joe & Yamato went at Sora's place & rang the bell. Soon both of them heard the footsteps. She peeped from the eye hole outside & saw Joe. Yamato was standing behind his & so was hidden.

"Joe" Sora opened the door happily. "Come inside quickly. I don't want Tai to see you. He is here again." Sora said hastily.

"I know don't worry. I have made sure that he is at home sleeping." Joe shifted from his position. Now Sora saw Yamato standing behind him. She looked at both of them uncertainly.

"Aren't you going to let us in or you are just going to stare us?" Joe said with a smile.

"Oh sorry. Come in." Sora blushed & moved out of the way. "Yama.. I mean Yamato what are you doing here?"

"Sora he knows everything." Joe said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What? You shouldn't have told him. Now what am I going to do to save.." She cut her sentence in half & started sobbing..

"Sor no more crying. I cannot see tears in your eyes." Yamato said hugging her petit body. He wiped away her tears.

"But you don't understand Yama he would hurt you." Sora wa still sobbing.

"I can take care of myself Sor." Yamato assured her.

"No. What if he hurts TK & Kari. I won't be able to forgive.." Sora couldn't complete her sentence as Yamato pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I am still here." Joe coughed.

Sora & Yamato pulled away from each other blushing.

"Now we are here. We will handle everything. Right Joe?" Yamato said looking at Joe.

"I am helping Sora not you." Joe teased Yamato.

"& you say that I am a kid" Sora looked at Joe with a smirk.

"I agree" Yamato nodded.

"Hey love birds I know you two agree on everything with each other. Poor me. I am stuck with you. Help me please someone, Tai come & help me..." Joe threw his hands in the air dramatically.

Sora slapped his hand. Then after lightening her mood they moved on to serious talk. Sora told them everything what Tai did & all about his threats. Yamato & Joe were getting angrier by the minute.

It was almost dawn & all of them were awake & had spent their night in talking. All of them were tired & didn't realize when they slept in their sitting position.

The bell rang & Sora woke up yawning. Yamato & Joe were also awake hearing the bell.

"Sora I will fix up some Coffee & breakfast for us. Coming Joe?" Yamato offered his help to Sora & with Joe he went into the kitchen.

Sora smiled at their retreating backs. She was relieved so much after the talk they had & now was feeling safe & support because of Yamato & Joe. Lost in the thoughts Sora opened the door. She was still a little dazed due to lack of sleep.

"Sora what took you so long?" Tai said coming inside.

"Tai" Sora's voice shivered with fear.

* * *

To be continued………………………………..

Oh no what will happen now? Joe & Yamato are at Sora's & now Tai is inside the house.

Look for new chapter it will be here soon…


	14. 14 Let's get some help

Last time Tai was on Sora's door.

**Chapter 14: Let's get some help.**

"Yes. What's the matter?" Tai looked at Sora suspiciously coming inside.

"Nothing" Sora laughed nervously.

"I will go & get a glass of water from the kitchen." Tai said going towards kitchen.

"Wait." Sora pulled Tai to her.

"Why? Your behavior is strange today. I am going inside." Tai looked back at her.

"No. I mean let me do it for you. You just came in. Rest on the couch. I will get the water for you." She said a little too quickly.

"Ok. I will stay here." Tai sat on the couch.

'Thank god. What am I going to do now? I must get Yama & Joe out of the house first' she thought in her mind.

"Ahmmm. What's up Sora. You look distracted. " Taichi coughed looking her into thoughts.

"I almost forgot I will get a glass of water for you." Sora said sheepishly & went inside the kitchen.

Yamato & Joe were preparing coffee totally unaware of this.

"So Sora how would you like your coffee? Black or with milk?" Yamato asked Sora when she was entering inside the kitchen.

"Shhhh don't make any noise. Tai is outside." Sora whispered in Yamato's year putting a finger on his mouth. Joe got an idea about the situation so stayed silent.

"Let me go & kick him." Yamato was fuming with anger after hearing Taichi's name but was cut off by Sora's hand which was covering his mouth fully now.

"It's not the time. We will think of a plan & then do something." Sora hushed up Yamato.

"She is right. Tai is not the person to whom you can take lightly." Joe agreed with her.

Yamato still was angry & disappointed to leave an opportunity to beat Tai.

"Ok use the window guys & leave at once." Sora said pushing both of them towards the open window.

"We are going. I know you want to be with your perfect boyfriend alone." Joe teased her. Sora was about to slap him but in return this time instead of Sora Yamato punched him.

"Don't even say that."

"Wow what you guys really love each other like crazy. You guys are standing for each other already. Oh god save me from these crazy people I don't want same thing happen to me." He said throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

"Sora, why are you taking so long?" Taichi stood up & walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh no he is coming." Sora said hearing his voice.

Joe & Yamato were almost outside but they were struggling to remove Joe's shirt from the window frame. Both of them ducked below the moment Taichi entered in the kitchen.

"What were all the noises & what took you so long?" Taichi asked suspiciously.

"Ahhm nothing. A cat came inside through the kitchen window. I was trying to get her out of the kitchen. Here is your water." Sora laughed nervously while giving him water.

Taichi took the water but not without giving a strange look.

Soon Taichi & Sora went outside to the car. Sora locked the house behind her & gave a last look to the backyard. 'I must move faster so Yamato & Joe will get an opportunity to leave.'

'Something is up in her mind & I must find out what.' Taichi noted in his mind.

"Thank god that was close." Joe let out a sigh of relief looking at Taichi's car which was at a far distance from them now.

"What now?" Yamato asked him uncertainly.

"Now humm. Let me think. You must go to the college. You are getting late." Joe said dramatically. It made Yamato fall like anime.

"Oh man I am stuck with a clown." Yamato said beating on his head lightly.

"Ok. Just keep on faking that you hate Sora for now. Tonight we will think of something." Joe finally said seriously.

"It wouldn't be easy to show hatred towards Sora now." Yamato mouthed. He didn't want Joe to hear it.

"But you will have to do it lover boy." Joe said as he heard him clearly. In return Yamato gave him a wicked eye which made Joe laugh hysterically.

"It's fun to get on your nerves." Joe said laughing at him.

"Sora has some really weird friends." Yamato soon joined his laugh.

"So Sora where was your mother today? She wasn't home." Tai asked Sora.

"She went to market to buy something." Sora lied.

That was the only conversation they had between the ride for the rest of the way they were silent.

Sora was sitting next to Taichi as usual. Yamato was still not in the class. The last bell rang & the lecture was already started. Sora kept on stealing the looks at the door to see if there is any trace on Yamato.

Soon the door burst open & Yamato came inside panting. "I am sorry for being late." He still was grasping for air.

Sora kept on looking down so Tai wouldn't suspect anything. Yamato passes from Sora & gave her a hatful glance to keep on the act. Taichi was satisfied looking all this exchange & all his doubts were cleared which were popping up in his mind in the morning.

The day was over & Yamato asked Koushiro , Mimi, TK & Kari to come with him. Soon they were outside the college. All of them saw a handsome guy with bluish hair approaching to Yamato. Both of them transferred a knowing smile to each other.

"Ok. Enough with suspense Yamato tell me why we are here? Who is the guy?" Curiosity was taking the better of Koushiro & he was also jealous because Mimi was staring at the guy.

"Mimi could you stop staring at him our little Koushiro is getting jealous here." Yamato said with a laugh which made Mimi blush & she instantly looked away.

"Stop teasing us & enlighten us why we are here otherwise we will leave." Koushiro said in frustration.

"Alright. Don't get all frustrated buddy. This is Joe Sora's friend." Yamato introduced Joe to the others.

"Hello. Nice to meet you" Joe shook his hands with everyone.

"I thought you broke up with Sora." TK gave Yamato a questioning look.

"Not any more." Yamato said with a small smile.

"Wait a minute I am confused. If you both are still together then why were you giving cold shoulders to Sora today? & why she was with Taichi?" Koushiro asked scratching his head. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Joe here will tell you every thing." Yamato said pointing to Joe.

"There is only one thing to say" Joe gave all of them a serious look. Everyone around him was looking at him with a curiosity.

"I still don't know your names." Joe said in monotone & everyone was fallen anime style. Yamato was trying hard to contain his laughter. He was now getting used to Joe's strange sense of humor.

"You are strange." Koushiro said looking at Joe.

Yamato made a formally introduced them to Joe. Joe couldn't help but comment that Koushiro-Mimi & TK-Kari look cute together. Finally he told them all about Taichi & Sora.

"That Taichi is sick." Mimi & Kari said in union.

"Yah. You shouldn't worry about me brother. You just teach that Tai a lesson & get Sora out of his grasp." TK said fuming.

"Yes but we need a plan. First we should try to find out if he is stuck in some illegal work. We should make Sora agree to file a complaint about his that he is threatening her. This would give us some time to find out evidences against him. I have heard that he is involved with some gang members. Sora, TK & Kari would get a police protection. He wouldn't be able to come near them. We will try to get the court order that he cannot come near Sora or those who are related to her & if anything happens to them he would be responsible for it." Joe explained them the plan.

"I wonder if this is going to work or not. Taichi has many contacts. He can be off hook in no time. It's not like he is involved in some murder. He might have destroyed them all. But it's worth to try." Yamato said uncertainly.

"But I am going to stop him even if I would have to die for it." He said in a firm voice.

"I will find out the evidences against him." Koushiro said in no time.

"At least we can stop him from coming near Sora." TK said with a hope.

All of them went to Sora's house then & convinced her to give a statement against him. She still was not sure but she finally agreed. Two three days were busy for all of them. They finally got some evidences that can prove Taichi is a danger to the society & especially to Sora. Josh took an active participation in this & he also convinced some of Sora's old college mates to give statements against Taichi. All of them were eager to teach him a lesson. (Remember Josh he is in a first or second chapter.)

The news came as fast as lightening that Taichi was arrested & was now in the cell.

The group was very happy to hear it. Finally it was time for Yamato & Sora to breathe together freely.

"I cannot believe it happened so fast. I never would have believed that Tai would be off my back." Sora had a free smile on her face. She & Yamato were together alone at a park.

"All thanks to Joe, Koushiro, Mimi, TK, Kari & our other friends." Yamato had a genuine smile.

"Thank you Yama." Sora took his hand lovingly in her hand & pressed it slightly.

"There are other ways to say thank you." Yamato said mischievously.

"Yama.." Sora was cut off by Yamato's lips on her own. Both of them were enjoying their sweet, carefree & passionate kiss with each other for the first time.

"You think you can keep me away from you that easily Sor honey." Taichi who was hidden behind a tree said while watching them & smiled with malice.

* * *

To be continued……….

This story is about to finish. Only one chapter is left. After this I am thinking of another on. So stay with me. :D

The plot of my new story is Sora is in love with Yamato. So is he. But she has no idea that he has hidden a dark secret from her. Now what that secret could be? The name is "**She has a power to change me.**"


	15. 15 Sora & Yamato together forever

Hello people. Thank you for all your reviews. I am feeling a little sad because this is the last chapter of this story. This was my very first story. But well now I want to start a new story & my other story is also pending. After this I can concentrate on them both. Thank you for sticking up for this one JyuoraKoumi, Moppy,Yanely27, In, Liyasora , animeluver21065 valerita26. Special thanks to JyuoraKoumi, Moppy. :) Thank you for all you complimants.

Ok let me start the story & stop the mushy stuff.

Last time Sora & Yamato when were enjoying each other's company unknown to them Taichi was watching them.

**Chapter 15: Sora & Yamato together for ever**

"Bye Sora" Yamato left her at her door & kissed her cheek saying goodnight.

"Bye Yama. See you tomorrow." Sora said happily & went inside.

She heard the door bell so she looked from the eyehole to find out that Yamato ringing the door bell outside. She opened the door with a faint smile.

"What's the matter Yama?" She questioned him.

"Just wanted to say that, I will miss you. I can't wait to see you tomorrow." His eyes were full of passion he was feeling for Sora.

"I will miss you too Yama. I will dream about you today." Sora said looking at Yamato with affection.

"Bye" Yamato waved at her again.

"Bye Yama." She said smiling.

Again after five minutes she heard the door bell. It was Yamato again.

"Now what Yama?" Sora asked with a smirk.

"Just making sure that you are alright. Do you want me to stay with you tonight since your mom is not home?" Yamato asked with a flirtatious tone.

"Don't even dream about it." Sora slapped him lightly.

"Now go home Yama." She said pushing him out of the house.

"Aww Sor you are telling me to leave so soon." Yamato pouted & made a cutest puppy dog face.

"How cute Yama. But that look isn't going to affect me." She smiled her most killer smile.

"Wow with that smile you are making it hard for me to leave." Yamato said putting his hand on his heart dramatically.

"Goodnight Yama." This time Sora pushed him outside & locked the door quickly.

"Ok goodnight. But if you want to be with a famous rock star you know whom you can call." Yamato yelled from outside.

"Yes I will surely call Enrique." She teased him.

"Hey" Yamato yelled.

"Yama only you are my favorite rock star." She peeped outside opening the door.

Seeing her door opening slightly Yamato ran to it but Sora was faster that him she locked the door again before he can reach to her. "Aww" Yamato rubbed his nose as it was hit by the knob.

"Wait till I get you for this Sora" Yamato said from outside.

"Wait for that till tomorrow." Sora laughed.

Yamato also left when he made sure that she has locked the door.

Sora was full of Yamato's thoughts. She was humming some song. It had been a while since she had breathed in air around her freely without Taichi's fear. 'I am the luckiest girl in the world for having Yama as my boyfriend, Joe, TK, Kari, Koushiro & Mimi are the greatest friends in the world. What more a person can want?' Sora giggled at her thoughts.

She heard the sound of her door bell. 'Looks like Yama is back again. He is so cute & caring.' She smiled & walked to the door.

"Yama you know you are very cute & naive that's why I love.." Sora stopped talking since there was no one outside. It was shivering due to cold weather.

"Yama where are you?" Sora tried to look for him. She was completely outside her house.

"Where are you hiding?" Sora wasn't able to see properly due to dark. Someone hugged her from behind. She turned slowly with a smile "Yama. Nice trick." She turned completely to face him.

"Missed me?" Taichi said with a wicked smile.

Sora let out a squeal seeing Taichi in front of her. She struggled to get free from his grasp but was unsuccessful since he was far too strong to her. Taichi put a cloth on her face. She went limp within some second. He lifted her easily & drove her away from the city to an unknown place.

Next day…..

"Sora where are you?" Yamato was calling her name while searching for any of her tiny trace. He was frightened for the first time in his life with the thought of losing his most beloved person. He came to her house in the early morning & saw the front door of her house was open & bad thoughts started to come in his mind from the very moment.

'Where the hell is she? What should I do? I must call Joe & Koushiro. I am sure Taichi is behind this. But, how? He is in the jail.' Yamato was trying to think straight in which he was failing miserably.

Joe & Koushiro came to Sora's house the moment they got Yamato's call. They too were confused about Sora. When they entered in her house Yamato was pacing inside restlessly waiting for them.

"Joe where is she?" Yamato was shaking Joe vigorously with pain, worry, sorrow, fear & anger in his voice.

"Calm down Yamato." Koushiro was trying to stop him.

"This is all your fault. I shouldn't have listen to your stupid plan." Yamato said pushing Joe away from him.

Joe couldn't take it longer & he punched Yamato hard in stomach. Yamato fumbled backwards due to its impact.

"I also love her in case if you have forgotten." Joe's voice was hurt & his eyes showed mixture of sadness& jealousy he was feeling towards Yamato.

"I still would do anything for her. I am letting you be together with her doesn't mean that I have moved on or I have given up my feelings for her. It's just that I want to see her happy. You are very lucky to have her by your side Yamato." Joe said turning his back to Yamato. There was an awkward silence between all of them for some moments. Yamato was the first who broke is.

"I am sorry Joe. I don't know what I am talking. I am just too scared. Would we be able to see her again?" Yamato put his hand on Joe's shoulder with his head down. He was scared like a little child.

"We will find her." Joe assured him. His eyes showed Yamato a confidence & faith.

"We will find her together." Koushiro said putting his hands on both of their shoulders.

"Wait a minute isn't Taichi supposed to be in jail?" Joe asked doubtfully.

"We will call the police station & ask them." Koushiro said going to the phone.

"He was released on a bail yesterday." Koushiro said putting the receiver down.

"What? How can I be so careless?" Yamato said cursing himself in mind.

"It's not your fault. Taichi is just too crooked. Now we will have to think where he could have taken her." Joe said thinking of the possibilities.

'What happened?' Sora woke up from her deep slumber. 'Where am I?' She thought putting a hand on her head & was looking around. She had a terrible headache & she was trying to remember what happened to her.

'Tai' Suddenly she remembered & started to look around with fear. He was nowhere to seen. Then she looked at her surroundings. She was in a room. The room had a small window with size of person, had a glass on it & was closed. Then she saw the door. She tried to turn the handle knob but it was locked. She struggled with the door to open it but all her efforts were useless. Then she sat on the floor giving up all hopes of her freedom.

'Why didn't I think of that before?' Sora smacked herself mentally. She went to the window, took the nearest small chair & broke the glass into million pieces. Then she got out of window. In the process she cut off herself on several places but ignored it. She wa about to run when Taichi entered.

"Trying to run humm. You can run but you can't hide." Taichi said smirking at her.

Then she ran like there was no tomorrow. Taichi was right behind her. She saw him gaining in on her & she tried to increase her speed. But he was coming nearer to her. She came to a cross road & crossed it without looking Taichi followed her the same way & made a big mistake. In front of Sora's eyes he was dashed by a truck coming from the opposite direction.

"Tai" Sora screamed when she saw him covered in pool of his own blood & ran to him.

He was losing his consciousness when he saw Sora coming to him. She was now sitting on the road right next to him & was yelling for help. Her eyes were filled with tears. This confused him a lot & with that confusion he lost his consciousness.

Taichi woke up next in a hospital on a white bed with nurses around him.

"He is up." He heard a nurse said with happiness.

Soon he saw Sora, Yamato, Joe, Koushiro, Mimi, TK & Kari. He was looking at Sora who had a small smile of delight on her face. Yamato was also looking at him worriedly.

"How are you feeling Tai?" Sora asked with a concern.

"I am fine." He said turning his face shamefully to the other direction.

"You got me scared for a moment. You almost had a flat line." Sora had care for him in his voice.

"Why Sora?" Taichi asked looking at her.

"What are you asking Tai?" Sora asked looking at him with a confused face.

"Why did you save me after what I have done to you." Taichi asked her. His voice was shaking due to the emotions he had been holding.

"You are my friend. I just couldn't let you be there to die." Sora said taking his hand in her own.

"I am sorry Sora, Yamato & Joe. I am guilty. You shouldn't even forgive me for what have I done." Taichi's eyes were full of tears & shame.

"It's not easy to forgive you but I can give it a try for Sora." Yamato said looking at Sora with love in his eyes.

Taichi looked at him unbelievably.

"Now I understand when you love someone you do anything for the person you love to make him/her happy. Love is not a possession but it's a freedom." Taichi said whole heartedly.

"You got that right Taichi." Yamato said with a faint smile.

After some time all of them left saying good bye to Taichi.

Sora & Yamato were walking together with hand in hand.

"That went well." Yamato said letting out a sigh.

"Yes. Joe told me that you were sickly scared for me." Sora asked teasing him.

"Hum. Hardly." Yamato said carelessly.

"Oh yah then I should go back to Tai. He likes me more I guess." Sora turned her back to him but she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Never say that again. I cannot live without you." Yamato said pulling her into a deep hug.

"Neither do I Yama." Sora said & pulled Yamato for a deep kiss. That was the beginning of a never ending relationship.

End.

* * *

Ha done finally. I am sad I loved this story so much. But now I can start another one. See you soon & yes now I will also start with "Will you ever forgive me" again. So keep reading & reviewing.

My new story will be "Only you have power to change me." Big name. Keep on looking for it. It will come up soon.

See ya.


End file.
